Under the Moon Lit Night
by Blitz Girl
Summary: Sesshomaru leaves Rin in the care of the humans for the fear of her safty. One thing that Sesshomaru never expected was Rin did not stay with the humans and took care of herself all that time. How will he react to the new Rin that isn't helpless anymore?
1. Sadness Under The Moon Lit Night

The fire snapped and crackled under the moon lit night as a young girl sat alone in the camp sight. The painful memories of her Lord's betrayal still echoed through her mind, even though she didn't want them to. It had been seven years since she had last seen his face, but no matter how long it had been, she still could picture him clearly.

"Why did you leave me Sesshomaru?" the voice broke the quiet night and it seemed to echo through the forest like a silent plea. Though so long ago, she could still remember those few words he had said to her as she stood outside of the human village.

*Flashback*

"Why must we come to this wretched place milord?" a tired Jaken complained looking at the human village that was off in the distance.

"Silence Jaken. Your complaints are not necessary." Sesshomaru replied in his usually icy tone. For some reason, the Lord of the Western Lands had seemed more irritated than usual and that made a problem for Jaken.

_It seems like every time milord is in a foul mood, I am the one that takes all the abuse,_ Jaken thought to himself eyeing a certain child that was in an unusually unhappy state. "Rin, what is your problem today? You seem quiet." Jaken asked the oddly silent child.

"Oh it's nothing, Master Jaken. I am just thinking." Rin replied with her usual happy voice and a cheerful smile. _Why are we coming to a human village when Lord Sesshomaru supposedly hates humans_? Rin thought looking at her Lord.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called upon the child as they reached the outskirts of the village.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said running up beside him.

"It is time that you depart."He said looking down at her with his cold emotionless face.

"What do you mean, milord?" Rin asked with uncertainty even though deep down in the pit of her stomach she knew what he meant. _Is he really telling me to leave_? Rin thought in panic, waiting for Lord Sesshomaru's reply.

"You may not travel with this Sesshomaru any longer. Your safety is an issue and this Sesshomaru cannot watch over you." He said in a tone that Rin had not ever heard from her lord before. It was almost like her leaving was causing him a sadness that she could barely hear in his voice. Then she did the worst thing she could have possibly ever done in the world-

She cried.

It wasn't usual for Sesshomaru to see Rin cry so his first reaction was to hold her and tell her it was alright. But he had to suppress that feeling and forcefully make himself walk away from the girl. Jaken just stared at his master in disbelief as he walked away from little Rin.

"Jaken." Lord Sesshomaru's words brought the little toad yukai out of his musings.

"Coming milord" he replied and ran to catch up with his master, but he managed to look back at the still sobbing girl. _Poor Rin_, Jaken thought and he quickly snapped his head forward to stop himself from shedding tears.

By the time Rin had slowed her tears, both Sesshomaru and Jaken had disappeared from sight and she was alone. "No! I will not stay in a human village again!" Rin spoke out loud before taking off into the woods…

*End Flashback*

After running into the woods, Rin had searched for a long time until she came upon an old hut. It took a lot to fix it, but in the end it provided a nice home.

_I am all alone in this dark place. Does anyone out there miss me?_ Rin thought to herself as she yanked the stick that held her fish away from the fire. She gnawed on the still fairly hot fish. "It took a few years, but now I am a skilled fighter. I can defend myself as if I have been doing this my whole life!" Rin said to herself proudly. _Some days I still wonder if Lord Sesshomaru still remembers who I am_, she frowned, staring up at the crescent moon that looked a lot like the one on her lord's forehead.

After a while, Rin stood up from her little campfire, doused it with a pail of water and made her way towards her hut. "Good night world." Rin spoke out into the night. Then she put out her light and went to sleep.

Rin woke in the morning to the sound of birds chirping and a warm sun shining down on her face. "What a wonderful sleep I had!" she said to no one in particular. Suddenly, a loud snap came from outside her little hut that made her jump out of her skin. Rin stared out the window at the sight before her; two demons were fighting and they were both badly wounded. She ran around her hut, grabbing her bow and her sword.

She stood in the doorway and watched the two battle it out until they almost smashed the hut, then she ran out by the woods. Rin notched an arrow and shot in between the two to distract them from their fight.

"Look! It's an appetizer!" The green one growled to Rin and started her way.

"If you make one step closer to me, I will purify you to death!" Rin threatened with an evil grin.

"What could a child do to a powerful demon like me?" The demon replied, stepping forward.

"This!" She let her arrow fly and, with a horrible scream, the demon dissolved into ashes.

"How dare you do that to Goshinku?" The other demon yelled.

"It looks like you want the same fate" Rin said notching another arrow.

"Try me" He started running toward her at a very fast speed.

"Fine, it's your life." She let the second arrow fly. Unfortunately, he dodged the arrow and was heading straight at her with his claws ready to tear into her flesh.

"Oh no you don't!" Rin yelled and pulled out her sword and charged at him. "Now parish!" Rin declared as she cut his head clean off. To her horror, the demon caught his own head and it let out a horrible laugh.

"You fool! I cannot die so easily." The demon lifted his head back onto his shoulders, mending itself instantly.

"That's suppose to be impossible" Rin muttered as she pulled out another arrow and tried to purify the demon once again.

"Not if you are as powerful as I am." The demon smirked as he dodged another of Rin's arrows and grabbed her, practically squeezing the life out of her. Rin screamed as his claws dug into her.

"Now you will experience the suffering you put my brother through!" The demon roared.

_I'm not going to be saved this time._ Rin's thought as she closed her eyes tight against the pain,_ No one is coming to save me. I am all alone in this world…_


	2. Old Friends

As Rin closed her eyes waiting for the end, she suddenly heard a loud swooshing sound and she landed on the ground with a thud.

"Are you ok?" A boy in a black and green slayers outfit asked.

"I'm fine." Rin answered without hesitation. _He looks oddly familiar_, Rin thought as she watched the boy finish off the horrible demon.

"What is your name, miss" The boy asked Rin as he helped her up.

"Rin"

"Have we met before? You look oddly familiar." he asked as he studied he face.

"Well I was thinking the same thing about you but I can't put my finger on it…" She answered. "Maybe your name will jog my memory."

"My name is Kohaku."

"Oh I remember you now!" Rin shouted with an excited smile. "I stayed with you when that wind witch Kagura captured me!"

"Oh yeah! I'm really sorry about that." Kohaku said looking ashamed. "No matter how much I tried to fight it, Naraku was forcing me to kill you."

"It's alright. Besides Lord-" Rin stopped herself. She couldn't bring herself to say his name.

"Why are you out here all alone? I thought you traveled with Lord Sesshomaru?" Kohaku asked, not realizing how much that name troubled Rin.

"I do not know. I haven't seen him in a long time." Rin said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. She felt tears at the backs of her eyes and tried to force them back.

She must not have succeeded because Kohaku said, "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!"

"It's ok." Rin reassured him, plastering the best smile she could on her face.

"If you say so…" Kohaku was not convinced so he tried to cheer Rin up, "Hey how would you like to have dinner with my sister and our friends?" Kohaku asked as Kirara ran over in her small form.

"That would be nice. I haven't had much human interaction in a long time." Rin said with a big grin that stretched from ear to ear. _Maybe it will be nice to talk to some old friends for once_, Rin thought to herself as she grabbed her weapons and jumped onto the now fully transformed Kirara.

A while later, the Demon cat landed out side of the Miroku and Songo lived. "Sister, I'm home!" Kohaku announced as both he and Rin walked into the hut.

"It's nice to see you Kohaku." Miroku greeted as he held Shinto, the youngest of his and Songo's children. Songo left her husband side to pull her brother into a hug.

"I see you brought company." Sango said as she look behind Kohaku where Rin stood watching the siblings. "Hello, what is your name?"

"It's Rin" Rin answered quickly.

"You mean the Rin that once traveled with Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked quizzically. "Yes, that me…" Rin answered with a small smile.

"Well it's good to see you!" Sango gave the girl a hug. "Oh! You _must_ see Kagome, she would be very pleased to see you again!" Sango said with an excited smile as she dragged Rin out of her hut and into the one beside it.

"Kagome, where are you?" Sango yelled into the hut looking for her best friend and basically sister.

"Coming, Sango!" came a voice from inside. Then Kagome came out of her hut and rushed to greet Songo.

What Rin saw surprised her; Kagome looked like she hadn't aged one bit since she last saw her. In fact, she had two black triangular ears that were on top of her head. _It must be from mating with Inuyasha_, Rin thought, trying not to stare.

"Rin? Is that you? It's so good to see you!" Kagome said running over and practically strangling Rin with a hug. "Sorry, I haven't quite figured out my strength yet." Kagome released the younger girl with an apologetic smile.

"It's nice to see you too, Lady Kagome." Rin said with a bright smile.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from behind them and someone sounded like they were really angry. "Damn men, can't hold a board up for nothin'." Inuyasha turned out to be the angry sounding person. He muttered curses as he stalked past them into his and Kagome's hut. Kagome skipped happily after him and the other girls followed.

"Oh Inuyasha, what _have_ you gotten yourself into this time" Kagome asked sweetly and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Well I …" Then he paused noticing that there was another scent inside his hut. "What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha snarled at Rin.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so harsh!" Kagome reprimanded in a dark tone that sent shivers up Sango's spine.

"Feh, whatever. She can stay as long as Sesshomaru don't show up." Inuyasha growled, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry about that." Rin grumbled miserably, suddenly finding an interest in the floor.

"Wait- what?" Inuyasha looked at her, confused.

"I haven't seen Lord Sesshomaru in a very long time." Rin could feel the tears again but this time she was able to push them away.

"Oh well I… hey Kagome what's for dinner?" Rin smiled a little. She figured this was Inuyasha's way of apologizing to her; changing the subject.

"Well, I don't know. We were _supposed _to have stew, but_ someone_ forgot my supplies!" Kagome glared angrily towards Inuyasha.

"Damn it Kagome, you know those villagers don't like me!" Inuyasha yelled pointing a finger towards the village.

"So? That doesn't mean you avoid them!"

"I don't avoid them, you stupid wench!" He yelled back in her face.

"That's it; SIT BOY" Kagome commanded at the top of her lungs. Rin looked down into the crater that Inuyasha's mangled body lay in. _Wow, these people are violent_, Rin thought as Inuyasha crawled out of the hole.

"Damn it woman that's the third time this week you've- hey, where did Kagome go?" Inuyasha looked around but Kagome wasn't even in the room.

"While you were complaining she grabbed her list and walked out the door." Sango answered, pointing at the door.

"Damn it." Inuyasha grumbled, dashing out the door after her.

"Oh what lovely friends I have" Sighed Sango with a shake of her head.

"They seem very… violent."

"I know but I still love them." Sango smiled fondly at the door. "Well, it seems like Kagome has dinner planned so how about you go get cleaned up? Hopefully, by time you get back, Kagome will be back as well."

"Yeah, a bath sounds heavenly right now" Rin giggled, looking down at her messy clothes.

A few minutes later, Rin sighed as she sank into the hot waters of the spring "Ahhh… this feels great…" _Maybe I could just take a little nap…_

*Rin's Dream*

"Why are you chasing me?" a little girl screamed as a pair of blood red eyes chased close behind her. Rin could tell it was her as a child but the demon was still unknown to her.

"Why did you leave me Rin?" A deep voice suddenly spoke from behind her. The voice was so familiar, but Rin still could not place the face that it came from. The little girl screamed as the demon chomped down on her with its massive jaws and attempted to snap her in half. "How could you do this to me Rin? I am so alone…" The voice rang out through the woods. "I didn't mean to, L…."

*End Dream*

"Rin? Are you still in the hot spring?" a much different voice echoed through clearing, bringing Rin out of her slumber.

"Damn, and I was so close to figuring out who that demon was, too." Rin cursed out loud. "I'm sorry Sango. I fell asleep." Rin called. She stood and starting ringing out her hair.

Then Sango came into view and burst out laughing, puzzling Rin.

"Sango? What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing! It's just- you look like a giant prune!" Sango doubled over in her laughter. Rin looked down at herself and then also started laughing.

After their giggles had subsided, Songo told Rin to get dressed for dinner and disappeared into the hut.

_These people may be a bit weird but they sure are nice_, Rin thought as she stared at Sango's retreating back. "At least better than Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin covered her mouth quickly, realizing she has just spoken out loud.

"What was that?" Sango turned her head to look at her.

"Oh, nothing."


	3. Life Well Spent

"That meal was wonderful Kagome" Rin said with a big smile on her face.

"Yes that was most wonderful" Miroku agreed. "I'm glad to hear that" Kagome said took their bowls.

Inuyasha was still cowling down on his food like he hadn't eaten in ages.

"I'm glad they finally went to sleep" Sango said as she walked into the hut.

I wonder that if Kagome and Inuyasha are ever going to have children of their own, Rin thought as the others were having a conversation of their own.

"So what do you think Rin" Kohaku asked.

"Hello Earth to Rin" Shippo said snapping his fingers infront of her face.

"W, what were you talking about" Rin asked coming back to reality.

"I asked if you would like to go demon sleighing with me tomorrow" Kohaku replied.

"Well actually I need to repair my hut, so mabe some other time" Rin said.

"Oh well ok then" Kohaku said sounding discouraged.

"Well I must be going" Rin said as she stood up. "Thank you for the wonderful meal Kagome" She said and gave Kagome a hug.

"Anytime Rin" Kagome said as she hugged her back.

"Good bye everyone" Rin said as she walked out the door and everyone shouted good bye back to her.

"Come back soon Rin" Shippo yelled over the rest of them and Kirara mewed in agreement.

Mabe I will find a nice field to sleep in for the night, Rin thought as she looked up at the sky for signs of rain.

**Later On**

Rin laid down and stared up at the night sky. She had left the others a while ago, but she could still hear their cheerful voices in her head.

"How long will I be able to live this alone life of mine," she asked out loud as if she were talking to the sky.

"Not much longer" A voice answered back that made the hairs on Rin's neck stand up.

"Who are you" Rin shouted as she jumped up and readied an arrow.

It was a snake demon that was about as long as the field she was in and it was as round as a tree trunk.

"They call me Shinzu around these parts" Shinzu said and eyed up his next victim. "You get the pleasure of being my dinner wench," he said coiling up like a spring.

"Sorry not today" she said pointing her arrow at his head. Now I will wait till he tries to come after me, she thought.

The foolish mortal doesn't realize that I have acid flowing through my veins, Shinzu thought while looking at Rin. "Now feel my poison" he shouted as he sprayed poison towards Rin.

"Aah my eyes" Rin screamed and fell to her knees clutching her face.

"Ha, ha, ha I must tell you that you are the most fun pray I have had the pleasure of killing in a long time" he said. Then he wrapped his body around Rin and started squeezing the life out of her.

"You dirty bastard" Rin yelled at him trying to keep conches.

"Oh, you're still awake I see" He said tightening his grip on Rin. "Then you will have to sit there and watch as I eat you hole".

Is this the end for me, Rin thought and then she closed her eyes.

"Have a good life in the nether world" Shinzu said and ate Rin hole.

"Being eaten isn't as bad as I thought it would be" Rin said and looked around. "What's this gooey stuff though?" she asked and then her body started to tingle. Then it started to burn and hurt like someone had caught her on fire.

So much pain, she thought as she squirmed around and tried to get rid of that horrible feeling.

"Please forgive me Lord Sesshomaru" Rin whispered and then her body went limp.

**Authors Note**

Hello all of my lovely readers and reviewers! I have decided to change the story a little bit, but not a lot. I just am not going to have Rin be a cold heartless person because well that just isn't her character. Thanks for reading this and also thank you to Kenia, Taraah36 and Yuri for the reviews I appreciate it! =)

-Blitz Girl


	4. Learning New Things

"Mi lord please come quick" A servant said as she entered the chamber of an unknowing lord.

"Yes Mizuki" She said standing up and following her down the hall from my chamber.

"She has awoken, but unfortunately she won't eat a morsel of food we give her" Mizuki said as she opened the door.

"Thank you Mizuki I release you from your duties" the lord told her and walked into the girl's chamber.

"I see you are awake" she said grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat off of the small demon's forehead.

"W, where am I" the demon stuttered out.

"Why you are in the Eastern lands child" the lord said with a smile. "May I ask what your name is, where I come from it is disrespectful to address someone without knowing their name".

"Oh yes my name is Rin" the demon answered with a gentle smile. "What is your name" Rin asked sitting up a little bit.

"Ah my name is Lord Sasume" Sasume answered.

"Do you rule the Eastern lands Lord Sasume" Rin asked with a bright face.

"Yes I do, and you can just call me Sasume only my servants call me Lord Sasume" Sasume answered with a smile.

"Ok thank you very much" Rin said as she admired how beautiful and fragile Sasume looked to be a Lord.

Sasume was wearing a light blue kimono that had little white designs all over it. On her forehead was a deep blue snow flake with a light blue stripe on each cheek. She also had long white hair that went down to her ankles which looked like Lord Sesshomaru's but a little bit longer.

Sasume looks a lot like Lord Sesshomaru, Rin thought wondering if she was related somehow.

"Would you mind telling me why you were in the middle of the forest alone" Sasume asked looking at Rin.

"I don't remember" Rin said truthfully coming out of her day dreaming.

"Well when I found you there was a dead demon and you were lying in a pool of blood" Sasume said staring out the window into the sky.

A pool of blood, Rin thought and the memories came flooding back.

"Oh my god I was going to die" Rin said as tears came pouring down her face with the sudden realization. "I was in that demon's stomach and the acid was dissolving my flesh, then I went numb".

"Interesting" Sasume said thinking the situation over thoroughly. "Maybe your demon blood protected you".

"Wait what demon blood" Rin yelled making both their ears ring.

"Don't say that it's obvious you are a demon" Sasume said looking over Rin making sure what she had sensed was correct.

"I'm not a demon I'm a human" Rin said quieter in caution of her ears.

"Look at this" Sasume said handing Rin a mirror.

Is that me, Rin thought as she examined herself fully.

Her eyes were the same color they always were but on her forehead was an orange dragon. Then on each cheek were two red stripes that resembled Sesshomaru's.

"How is this possible" Rin said handing Sasume back her mirror.

"There is only one known possibility" Sasume replied walking over to the window and sliding it open only to feel the cool night air. "Your soul's will to live brought the small bit of demon that was in you out full force turning you into a demon".

"How could a human have demon blood in her though" Rin asked pulling the blanket over her bare skin.

"You see every life force starts out the same, made of pure blood. Demons are usually born when the demon blood takes over the pure blood and taints it. Or demons can be made from humans that have so much hatred in them that the little bit of demon blood they have in them takes over. Humans are born when the demon blood is taken over by the pure blood and the demon blood is tainted. Are you following me" Sasume asked looking over at Rin.

"Yes" Rin replied concentrating on every word Sasume said.

"In your case your soul felt like you hadn't finished your duties on this earth and let the demon blood that had once been taken over by the pure blood awaken and take over the pure blood" Sasume said.

"Oh I understand now" Rin said with a sigh of relief.

"Good now you must eat and keep your strength up for training" Sasume said as she walked towards the door.

"Ok, wait what you mean training" Rin said looking at the plate of food that sat near her cot.

"You must learn what your abilities are Rin, until then you won't be able to defend yourself" Sasume said looking over toward where Rin sat.

"Oh ok" Rin said looking out the window.

"Good night Rin" Sasume said as she slid open the door and walked out.

Why is she so kind to me, Rin thought as she still gazed out the window and she spotted a sliver of the moon.

I thought Demons were supposed to despise any other living creature yet these people seem to be so kind and gentle, she thought as she ate the dinner that Sasume's servant brought her.

"Are Lord Sasume and Lord Sesshomaru somehow related" Rin said out loud in between bites.

"Actually yes they are" A woman said from the doorway which made Rin jump in surprise.

"I'm sorry I startled you Miss" The woman said bowling in respect.

"It's no problem at all I just didn't sense your aura" Rin said with a smile. "Please tell me your name kind servant" Rin said gesturing for the servant to come in.

"My name is Shunza" She said taking Rin's cold food and replacing it with fresh food.

"Well it's nice to meet you Shunza, please forgive my rudeness earlier" Rin said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Oh it's no problem I think I would have been the same way if I had woke up with strange people looking at me" Shunza said.

"Will you please explain to me how Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Sasume are related" Rin asked taking a bite out of her fresh food.

"Well Lord Sasume is Lord Sesshomaru's cousin" Shunza answered.

"Please explain" Rin said gesturing for Shunza to sit down.

"Well Lord Sasume's Father Lord Tomochi was the brother of Lord Sesshomaru's father, but after a fight over the lands they never spoke to each other" Shunza replied sitting down near Rin's cot.

"I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru has no idea that he even has a relative alive besides his mother" Shunza said standing again waiting for Rin to dismiss her.

"Thank you Shunza for answering my questions" Rin said and gestured that she could leave.

"You're welcome Miss Rin" Shunza said and walked out the door.

I wonder how she knew so much about Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Sasume's past, Rin thought to herself as she ate her food in silence.

"Oh well I guess it's nothing to worry about maybe I will ask Sasume about it tomorrow" Rin said and put her plate down.

"Good night world" Rin said out loud and then she let sleep take over.

ATTENTION ALL MY READERS!

Thank you to all the wonderful people that have either reviewed, added my story to their favorites, or are reading this sentence right now. A very special thank you to Kenia who has reviewed every chapter I wrote so far! I appreciate the fact that you are sticking with the story instead of just reviewing and then leaving. Anyway to zutarakid50 I would really appreciate if you were my grammar editor so please get back to me on that. Speaking of grammar issues I hope everyone can look past that because I have some grammar issues that are hard to fix being I'm not an experienced writer. Thanks a lot everybody!

-Blitz Girl


	5. Deep Sorrow

"Keep your arms straight" Sasume said to Rin as they were standing in the middle of an open field.

They had been practicing for hours, going over Rin's stance, posture and her breathing techniques.

"If you stand straight your energy will flow freely throughout your body" She suggested standing Rin up straighter.

"Good, now close your eyes and concentrate on the power within you" Sasume said watching Rin's face as she concentrated.

Suddenly Rin's body started to shake like a leaf and she snapped her eyes open with a flash.

"I Can't" Rin said trying to calm herself.

"Why not?" Sasume asked getting irritated with the child who obviously refused to work with her.

"It's so dark and scary" Rin said as she tried to push the memory of what she saw out of her head.

_I can smell so much fear leaking off this child, why is that? _Sasume thought to herself as she looked over the still shaking girl.

"Fine we will resume your training tomorrow" Sasume said rubbing her temples from the headache this girl was giving her.

She attempted three times to get Rin to channel her power, but every time Rin would start shaking and could not finish the task.

_What in this girls mind is so scary that she can't channel her damn power, _Sasume thought as she headed towards her chamber for some quiet time.

RIN

_She must be very frustrated with me, _Rin thought looking at Sasume as she walked away.

"Why am I so stupid?" Rin yelled at herself and she punched a tree.

"Please don't hurt yourself Miss Rin" A voice said from behind her.

"Oh Mizuki it's you" Rin said as her anger was forgotten.

Rin looked down at her hand and saw she had bloody knuckles.

_Oh well I guess that's what I get for being reckless,_ Rin thought while she looked at Mizuki.

"Lord Sasume sent me out here to check on you" Mizuki said looking at the cherry blossoms. "The cherry blossoms are so beautiful in the fall".

"Yes I suppose they are" Rin said as she watched a petal float away on the fall breeze.

"My mother used to love the cherry blossoms, but she was always sad when they had to go away for the winter" Mizuki replied and she sat down underneath the tree.

"Mizuki if I may ask what happened to your mother?" Rin asked and sat down beside Mizuki.

"Well my mother died protecting me" She said with sadness laced in her voice.

"Oh I see" Rin replied feeling sympathy for her.

"It was one of the worst winters my village had ever seen….

*Flashback*

"Uncle Churo where's momma" A little girl of about four asked the tall slender elder.

"I don't know Mizuki she left about an hour ago, she should return soon" Churo answered looking out the window.

_Please be safe through this storm my sister, _Churo thought looking at his niece's worried face.

"I'm going to look for her" Mizuki said and ran out the door before Churo had any time to react.

"MIZUKI COME BACK!" Churo shouted over the howling wind, but Mizuki was too far away to hear.

_Now where would momma be,_ Mizuki thought as she trudged though the waste deep snow.

Then she noticed a shadow in the distance.

"That must be momma" she yelled and ran towards the figure.

"Mizuki what are you doing all the way out here?" her mother said and gave her daughter a hug.

"Uncle Churo was boring, and you were taking too long so I decided to find you myself" Mizuki said with a big smile.

"I wish you would have stayed in the hut, you are going to freeze to death out here" Her mother said and started forward toward the hut.

Suddenly a great wind blew and the snow started to increase leaving both demons blinded.

"Momma I'm scared" Mizuki said and clung to her mother.

"It's going to be ok sweetie" Her mother said and held her daughter tight.

_I don't think we are going to make it out of this, _Dawn thought. (That's Mizuki's mothers' name)

"Stay here Mizuki" Dawn told her daughter and she walked a few feet away.

Then she started digging a hole in the snow to show a spot of yellow grass.

"Come here Mizuki" Dawn instructed and Mizuki walked over.

"What's going on Momma?" Mizuki asked as her mother wrapped her coat around her and sat on the ground where the grass was showing.

"We will have to sit here and wait the storm out" Her mother said and then closed her eyes.

_I will use my body to keep her warm even if I die, _Dawn thought and took one last look at her baby girl.

"Listen to me Mizuki" Dawn said with tears coming to her eyes. "No matter what happens remember I will always love you".

*End Flashback*

"My mother ended up freezing to death while keeping me warm" Mizuki said with tears streaming down her face. "My uncle ended up finding us a day later after the storm let up".

"I'm so sorry" Rin said feeling sorry that Mizuki had to go through that. "If I may ask what happened to your father?"

"That worthless piece of flesh left me and my mother when I was born" Mizuki replied and her look of sadness was replaced with hatred.

"Miss Rin may I ask what happened to your family?" Mizuki asked looking at Rin.

"Well my parents were murdered by bandits and I was the only one that got away" Rin replied with a distant look in her eyes.

"Well I have taken up enough of your time please excuse me Miss Rin" Mizuki said standing up and walking towards the castle.

"Good bye Mizuki" Rin replied and stood up.

_Maybe a nice walk would do me some good,_ Rin thought and headed in the direction of the woods.

"A person could get used to a place like this" Rin said and she picked a few flowers.

Even though she had grown she still loved to pick flowers because it helped her think easily.

"I wonder if my mother is pleased with what I have done with my life" Rin said speaking her thoughts out loud.

_I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru would be proud of me,_ she thought.

Even if it was hard for her to think about him she couldn't help but wonder if he would approve of her in her current state.

"Like he would ever approve of me, I am just a lower youkai to him" Rin scoffed.

_You are just a low life,_ echoed through her mind.

She smiled at the memory of all the times she witnessed Lord Sesshomaru take on lower life demons or vermin as he liked to call them.

"Oh well I should never have even thought about it" Rin said sounding depressed.

Then she picked a few more white tiger lilies and started her journey back towards the castle.

* * *

Thank you to my awesome Reviewers! Also i thank the people who added this to their favorites list, i have never had so many people do that. Once again i ask you to **PLEASE **attempt to ignore the grammar mistakes. I haven't sent this chapter to my awesome grammar checker zutarakid50 yet so my mistakes haven't been fixed. Another specal thanks to Kenia, she is as awesome as a coconut cream pie! Anyway thanks again everyone for everything!

Oh and to Yuri: Yea Rin is a demon now


	6. The Encounter

As Rin made her way towards the castle she caught a sent that smelled very familiar to her.

_It can't be him_**,** she thought and took off towards the source.

When she reached her destination she was sure to stay out of sight. Also she knew to stay down wind so he couldn't catch her scent.

There he stood the Lord of the western lands, it was Sesshomaru.

_Wow he hasn't changed one bit,_ she thought as she watched him eye up his surroundings.

"Come out vermin I know you are there" He said and Rin froze.

_Can he really sense my presence,_ Rin thought as her heart nearly pounded out of her chest.

"Then die" He said and his green poison whip shot out and cut all the surrounding trees down.

If she hadn't moved a second earlier then he would have cut her clean in half.

"There you are, do you think this Sesshomaru is foolish enough not to notice you?" he said but it was more a statement than a question.

"Why would I think the great Lord Sesshomaru was that weak" Rin spat back after getting over her shock.

"Hnn" Was all he replied.

_This demons scent is so familiar for some reason,_ he thought to himself. _Whoever she is I want nothing to do with her._

"I'm surprised you don't remember me" She said with hatred laced in her voice.

She didn't exactly hate him, but she would never forgive him for leaving her like that especially without a reason.

"I do not care to know who you are demon, now get out of my way or lose your life" He growled out.

_Somehow I knew he would treat me like this,_ she thought looking at him.

"I move for nobody" she said and pulled out her sword.

"You should have taken the chance and ran" Sesshomaru said and pulled out his Tokijin

_What am I doing I haven't had enough training to even think about this, _Her mind screamed at her.

"Oh well it's too late now" Rin thought out loud.

Sesshomaru came at her with lightning speed and she barely had enough time to block.

"You're not even worth this Sesshomaru's time" he yelled as they clashed swords again.

_I need to calm down and focus, if I keep level headed I might be able to escape,_ Rin thought and she barely dodged another attack.

"Now die" Sesshomaru said and unleashed his Dragon Strike.

Something in her mind screamed at her and she somehow managed to put up a barrier strong enough to protect her for the moment until it passed.

_How did I do that,_ Rin thought and looked at her hands.

**At the Castle**

"Lord Sasume please come quick" Shunza said as she hurried into Sasume's study.

"Calm down Shunza what is the problem" Sasume said and stood up from her desk.

"Look" Shunza said and pointed out into the forest.

There was a blue glow coming from a section of the forest and trees were disintegrating by the second.

_That can't be good,_ Sasume thought and went onto her patio and jumped off with a dead run towards the area.

**Back with Rin and Sesshomaru**

"Your still alive I see" Sesshomaru said as he looked at the girl.

Rin just kept staring at her hands in disbelief not saying a word to Sesshomaru.

"I give you credit woman it takes a lot to block my Dragon Strike" he said waiting for a reply.

"Is that a complement Sesshomaru" Rin finally said finding her voice.

"Not hardly" Sesshomaru scoffed.

"What's going on here" a voice came from behind Rin.

"Lord Sasume it's you" Rin said filling up with joy that she wasn't going to die.

"Sesshomaru what in the hell are you doing on my lands" Sasume growled out.

"That is none of your concern" he said in his usual icy tone.

"The hell it isn't these are my lands" Sasume practically yelled back.

Rin could feel Sasume's youkai flair a lot and it worried her.

"It seems one of your vassals decided they wanted to die today" Sesshomaru said pointing in Rin's direction.

"Actually she is not one of my vassals, she is under my care for the moment" Sasume replied.

"Hnn" Sesshomaru replied looking at Rin.

"Exactly now get off my lands or I will have your head" Sasume said in an angry tone.

"Girl" he said to Rin causing her to look at him. "You will not be so lucky next time".

Then Sesshomaru took flew off in his ball of light.

"What were you thinking Rin" Sasume yelled at Rin.

"You don't understand" Rin said in a small voice.

"Well explain it to me then, because I am clueless" Sasume replied and started walking back towards the castle.

So Rin walked behind her and told her the whole story of how Sesshomaru left her and now she just wants to prove herself worthy to him.

"I understand now why you reacted the way you did" Sasume said with a kind smile towards Rin.

While Rin was explaining everything she started to cry from the painful memories so Sasume felt kind of bad for her.

"Rin I have a question" Sasume said and she stopped walking.

"What is it?" Rin asked curiously.

"How did you protect yourself from Sesshomaru's attack?" Sasume asked.

"Well I don't really know, all I know is I somehow made a barrier" Rin replied looking at her hands.

"Maybe you were able to access your power" Sasume said.

"How is that possible when I was too scared to do it earlier?" Rin asked sounding confused.

"Earlier you weren't focused because I was yelling at you, but when you were fighting Sesshomaru you were focused on proving your strength to him. So it's possible that you were able to access your power when you were totally concentrated" Sasume replied and started walking again.

"Oh I understand now" Rin said thinking about how she felt the moment that she created the barrier.

_Maybe if I recreate that feeling I had then I might be able to raise a barrier at will,_ Rin thought and she concentrated.

Suddenly the air around her and Sasume stopped and everything was quiet. Rin opened her eyes to see a red barrier surrounding her and Sasume.

"Congratulations Rin you are able to channel some of your power" Sasume said with a smile. "Now lets see if this is stable".

Suddenly Sasume started throwing daggers of ice towards Rin's barrier and they bounced off.

"I'm impressed usually people who are just learning how to channel their powers can't keep a sturdy barrier" She said and stopped throwing the daggers.

"Really that's great" Rin said and then the barrier vanished.

"I'm guessing the only way you can cannel your power is if you are fully concentrated" Sasume said and then she entered her garden.

"Keep up the practice" She yelled over her shoulder towards Rin and then she vanished.

Rin yawned and looked around to find the entrance of the castle.

"I might as well get some sleep since I have had an exhausting day" Rin said and headed towards the door.

Then she made her way into her room and got dressed into her night clothes.

"How beautiful the stars are" Rin said and stepped out onto her balcony.

_I remember how Lord Sesshomaru used to tell me so many stories of how the stars were created, _Rin thought and then she smiled at one particular memory.

**Flashback**

"Lord Sesshomaru can you tell me how stars are made" a small girl asked the youkai lord.

"Well Rin some believe that the stars are souls that have departed from this world. That is why there is so many of them" He replied staring up at the sky.

"Do you think my momma and poppa are up there" Rin asked also staring up at the stars.

"Yes I believe so" He replied in his icy tone.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said and then looked at him.

"Hnn" he said trying to be patient with the girl.

"Do you think I will be up there someday?" Rin asked curiously looking back up again.

"Rin don't say such silly things" Sesshomaru said looking at the girl.

**End flashback**

_Now I will be able to live as long as he does,_ Rin thought and walked over to her cot.

Then Rin laid down and slept for the night. 


	7. What am I?

Rin woke the next day with the sun shining brightly in her face.

She stood up, then walked over to her curtains and opened them to see the beautiful world waiting for her.

Rin suddenly got a sick feeling in her stomach for some reason. It was extremely odd that the castle yard was empty when it was usually full of creatures.

So ignoring the feeling Rin put her normal clothes on and headed toward the kitchen.

"Good morning Lady Rin" one of the servants greeted her as she made her way down the stairs.

Rin greeted her with a quick nod and a smile.

After a large breakfast Rin decided that she wanted to go outside and practice in the garden.

The events that took place the day before lead to a new determination in Rin to master her abilities.

_**First I will find Lord Sasume**_, Rin thought as she made her way towards Sasume's studies.

"Lord Sasume are you in here" Rin asked opening the doors only to be greeted with darkness and silence.

_**I wonder where she is, **_Rin thought and started back down the hall looking for one of the servants.

"Anaya do you know where Lord Sasume is" Rin asked.

"I'm sorry you weren't informed Lady Rin" Anaya answered bowing a little. "Lord Sasume left early in the morning to remove demons off the Eastern lands".

"Oh, I see. Thank you Anaya" Rin said and then started making her way towards the garden.

_**Maybe I should go help her**_, Rin thought as she looked at the white lilies that moved with the wind.

"Then again, if she wanted me to come then she would have woken me up" Rin said out loud."I guess I will just stay here and practice".

Rin practiced for hours on making her barrier bigger and stronger. She figured out the smaller the barrier the stronger it is, but if it gets bigger then it is weak and can easily be destroyed.

"How am I supposed to figure anything else out" Rin yelled in frustration.

"Maybe if you read up on your type of demon then you would know what you could do" A voice said from behind Rin.

"Hello Lord Sasume" Rin said with a big smile.

"Of course your powers might be different being your miko powers mixed with your demon" Sasume was still pondering on the subject. "Alright Rin this is what you study up on, you will learn about miko powers and your demon".

"Um Sasume what is my demon exactly" Rin asked confused.

"Oh dear I didn't tell you what your demon was did I" Sasume said smacking herself in the forehead. "You are a fire Inu" she said tracing the dragon on Rin's forehead.

"What exactly can a fire Inu do Sasume" Rin asked curiously.

"You will have to figure that out for yourself Rin" Sasume said and patted Rin on the head then walked away.

_**Great now I have to go to Sasume's study and get books, **_Rin's mind sighed as she made her way down the long hall.

Soon she reached the study and was searching for the book on fire Inu's. She managed to find the book on miko's easily, but the fire Inu book seemed to somehow be escaping her.

"Why can't I find the stupid book" Rin yelled out in frustration.

Then a small piece of paper caught Rin's eye. As Rin pulled out the paper she could tell it was old from how abused it looked.

On the paper read "Fire Inu Youkai" and that was it.

"What's that supposed to mean" Rin yelled and through the paper on the ground.

"It means there has never been any record of a Fire Inu Youkai in the eastern region" Sasume said as she watched Rin throw down the piece of paper.

"So there is no hope on figuring out what I can do" Rin asked in a panic.

"It's possible, but we will have to travel to the southern lands" Sasume replied calmly.

"Let's go then" Rin said excited, and then she started towards the door.

"Hold on a second, there's something I didn't tell you" Sasume said putting her hand in front of Rin.

"What" Rin asked wondering what in the world Sasume could have left out.

"There are no remaining southern demons" Sasume said with bitterness in her voice.

"You mean I'm the last of the kind" Rin asked saddened that there was no one to teach her about her powers.

"Yes, they were destroyed when the North tried to take over" Sasume said remembering the day her ward came and told her the news.

_**That is something I will never forget, **_Sasume thought while she remembered the sight she came upon when she reached the Southern lands.

Thousands of Inu Youkai were laying on the ground dead with their blood pooled around them. Some of them she recognizedfrom meetings with her father. Others were relatives from her mother's side that she had only seen once or twice in her lifetime. All of them were of importance to her. They were her kin even if there was no blood relation there.

"Are we going to go Lord Sasume" Rin asked bringing Sasume out of her musings.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to get some books" Sasume said covering up the sadness that she felt.

"Ok I will go pack" Rin said cheerfully and then she took off out of the room.

_**I guess I could give Rin her present early**_, Sasume thought then she left to go retrieve the present.

"Sasume I am ready" Rin said cheerfully as she walked out onto the court yard.

Rin carefully observed the creature that Sasume was holding.

"What's that" Rin asked as she walked up to Sasume.

"Well Rin on my travels I found him and I figured he would be the perfect companion for you" Sasume replied and handed Rin her present.

It was a small Inu Youkai and it was as black as the night it's self.

"Thank you so much Sasume" Rin said with a bright smile. "I think I will name him Yang since his fur is so black".

"That's a perfect name, now wait till you see what he can do" Sasume said and then she looked at Yang and said "Transform".

Then In a ball of fire Yang transformed into his larger state. He looked taller than a human man and his eyes were blood red.

"He is a Fire Inu Youkai like you" Sasume said with a smile that could have lit up a dark room.

"You mean I'm not alone" Rin said with a smile and then hugged Yang.

"Not anymore, if I had told you that you weren't the only Fire Inu Youkai then it would have blown the surprise" Sasume said looking up at Yang.

"Thank you so much Lord Sasume" Rin said and then she did something she would have never dared to do to Lord Sesshomaru, she hugged her.

This bit of affection startled Sasume so her first reaction was to pull away, but she decided not to.

"You're welcome Rin, Now let's go" Sasume said and then she jumped on yang.

Then Rin jumped on him as well and sat behind Sasume. Soon they were on their way towards the Southern lands, and towards what Rin truely was.

* * *

Please forgive me for not updating in so long! It's not the fact that i have been buisy, it's the fact that i had severe writers block and i didn't know what to write. So for these past months i have been beating my brain up so i could write another chapter that was good and made sense. Thank you everyone for sticking with me even though i didn't update, that means a lot to me! I hope you enjoyed and i hope to get another chapter up in the near future! =)

A crazy Author,

Blitz Girl


	8. All the Possibilities

Rin stared in marvel at the large castle that stood before her and Sasume. They had only reached the castle a few minutes ago, but Rin still had to stop and admire its beauty.

There was an intricate design carved into each stone that it took to build this gigantic structure. In the entrance there were two Inu youkai statues that looked as if they were guarding this establishment.

"It's amazing" Rin said finally finding the words for it.

"Yes it is quite a beauty isn't it" Sasume replied but it was more of a statement than a question. "Let's go inside shall we".

The inside of the castle was just as amazing as the outside was. The pillars were large marble stones that had a large dragon carved into each one of them. On the ceiling was a portrait of the lands in the fall with all of the reds and oranges in the trees. In the middle of the portrait was a lake that all of the trees reflected in.

"It must have taken someone forever to do all of these designs" Rin said as she looked around at all of the wonderful art.

"It took more than a decade to build this castle" Sasume replied also taken back by all of the art in this castle.

Although she had been there many times she still was mesmerized by everything each time she came back.

"Lord Sasume" Rin said bringing Sasume out of her musings. "Thank you for bringing me here, it is a very beautiful place".

"You're very welcome Rin, now how about we go and get the books" Sasume said with a smile.

They sat in the study for hours learning about what a Fire Inu Youkai could do.

"Rin, it says here that you may have many types of abilities, or there is the possibility that you have none" Sasume said staring at the book like it was going to jump up and leave any second.

"I'm going to write down some of the abilities so I can identify them if I learn I can use them" Rin said as she was rummaging around for paper, ink, and a brush.

"Here" Sasume said handing her the ones that sat beside her.

"Thank you very much" Rin said with a big smile and then she started writing.

When she was done she had learned many new things about the Southern Inu clan and how they had come to be.

"Lord Sasume I believe I have all of the information I need" Rin said holding up the page with the writing.

"Alright then we shall go" Sasume replied picking up the few books that she wanted to take with her.

As the pair walked out the door they were shot at by someone hiding in the trees.

Being quick to respond Sasume took off in the direction where the arrows came from leaving Rin and Yang in the courtyard alone. Hearing a rustle in the bushes Rin instinctively hid behind Yang afraid, not remembering that she had demonic powers of her own.

"Female" A deep voice said from in front of yang, but Rin still hid.

_**Lord Sasume please come back soon**_, Rin thought as she kept her eyes shut tight.

She could hear Yang's growl get louder as the person came closer to them.

"Please don't hurt me" Rin whispered and looked up at the man.

_**Wow he looks a lot like Lord Sesshomaru,**_ was Rin's first thought, but when she took a closer look she could tell there were many differences.

He was obviously taller than Sesshomaru and he had different markings as well. In fact his markings were similar to Rin's accept the dragon on his forehead was black and his markings were a light orange.

"Who are you" Rin asked quietly, she was shaking like a leaf.

"I child, am Abaku" answered Abaku.

"What do you want with me Abaku" Rin asked and she stood up.

"I child, am here to help you find your true power" Abaku answered and scratched Yang's ear instantly making him stop growling. "I knew you were going to come when I had a premonition in my sleep, so I knew I had to help you".

"Rin are you ok" Sasume asked as she came through the bushes not noticing Abaku.

Sasume looked up and saw the male demon standing in front of Rin.

"Sasume you've returned" Rin said cheerfully and she ran over to Sasume.

"Who are you" Sasume asked and she shoved Rin behind her.

"That is Abaku" said Rin and she stood in front of Sasume. "He wants to teach me how to find my power".

Sasume at Abaku's markings and she realized that she knew who he was from past encounters when she was younger.

"Please forgive me I did not recognize you" Sasume said and she let herself calm down.

"It is no problem at all, in fact I would have reacted the same way if I had seen a stranger talking to one of my comrades" Abaku said with a warm smile.

"Now, will you tell us what Rin's true power is" Sasume asked looking at Rin then back at Abaku.

"I cannot tell you that she has to figure it out herself, I told you that I would help her find her true power not tell it to her" Abaku said as he stared off into the distance.

"What's the point in you training her when I can do that on my own" Sasume replied irritated.

"You may be able to train her, but I can train her so she finds her power" Abaku said looking Sasume directly in the eyes. "It is the only way she will ever learn".

Rin looked at both of them and she realized that this wasn't going to be easy. In fact she believed that this was going to be the hardest thing that she has ever done.

"Um Abaku, how hard is this training of yours going to be" Rin asked nervously.

"Well Rin, it depends on how focused you are on finding your true power. It could be an easy task or it could be hard and take decades" Abaku replied.

"Oh no" Rin said smacking her forehead leaving a red palm print on it.

"Let's get started shall we" Abaku asked looking at Rin.

Sasume went over and sat on the bench by the tree while Abaku taught Rin about her true power. She knew it was going to be hard for Rin, but she believed that the girl had enough spirit that she could overcome any obstacle that came her way.

* * *

Yes, i know it has been a few weeks since i updated and once again i'm sorry. Atleast it isn't months this time so you have to give me some kind of credit. Anyway thank you for reading this chapter and all the other chapters you have read of this story. I want to give a big round of applause to those who have reviewed, added my story, or are reading this sentence right now. You guys are awesome readers and i'm proud to have you read my story! Now enough with the sappy grattitude and go read some more stories! Thanks alot everyone look forward to another chapter hopefully sometime!


	9. New Beginings

Rin jumped and twisted avoiding the attacks that Abaku directed at her.

They had been training for a week and she had already discovered all of her powers.

The first one was a whip much like Sesshomaru's, but hers was made of fire instead of Poison.

After she slashed the obstacle that stood in her way it burned up until nothing was left but a small pile of ashes.

"It is probably because you were around him for a long period of time" Rin remembered Abaku saying at the mention of Sesshomaru.

Rin just continued on with her training and pushed the thoughts of Sesshomaru to the back of her mind.

The next power she had discovered is she could force her demonic power to any weapon of her choice and use it as an attack against her opponent.

It was literally a large ball of fire that destroyed anything it it's path, and everything else was left burning.

"Dragon's fire" She had named it when she had first learned this new power of hers.

Now her and Abaku stood in a field training for the last time before Rin left Abaku's care.

"Good" Abaku praised as he tossed a few daggers at the girl and she easily dodged them. "You need to remember all the attack styles I have taught you, and remember if you can't identify the style then observe the opponent and figure out what they are doing".

Sasume ran around the two while waiting for Abaku to give the signal.

They had spoken earlier about a having a supprise attack on Rin, since Abaku had been teaching her to not only pay attention to the opponent, but to the sourrounding area as well.

If Sasume was able to sneak up on Rin and attack her successfully then Abaku would keep training Rin until she got it right. But if Rin successfully fought off Sasume, then Abaku would allow Rin to leave his care.

Abaku held the last dagger in his hand and flipped it a few times giving Sasume the go ahead. He then threw then threw the dagger as Sasume darted out of the tree and attempted her attack on Rin.

"I'm not that foolish" Rin said as she flipped over the dagger and successfully kicked Sasume's sword out of her hand.

"I'm impressed" Sasume stated as Rin landed on the ground gracefully.

"Thank you, I've worked hard" Rin said with a smile and she looked at Abaku. "It also helped that I had a great teacher".

"Yes, that always helps" Sasume replied and reached into her kimono and grabbed onto something.

She let her hand rest on the small trinket before deciding that Rin disserved it and she knew the task would be easy for the girl.

"Thank You Abaku for training me to become what I am now" Rin said and walked over to her teacher bowing slightly in respect.

"I should be the one thanking you for being a great student, and a very skilled one at that" Abaku replied and bowed back.

"I believe I have something for you, but I don't know if you are up for the great deal of work and responsibility" Sasume said and walked over to Rin holding something in her hand.

She then grabbed Rin's hand and placed something in it. Once Rin opened her hand she gasped at what she saw.

It was a small necklace with a red ball on the end, and in the ball a small flicker of fire danced and twirled as Rin observed it.

"What exactly is this" Rin asked taking her attention off the necklace and on to Sasume and Abaku.

"That child is the pendant of the Southern Lord. We have given it to you in hopes you will be able to bring peace to this angered land" Sasume stated with a smile.

"You want me to be the Lord of Southern Lands" Rin whispered but it was more a statement than a question.

"You are the only Southern Inu left, besides me. I do not wish to be the Lord because I am not strong enough, but you Rin. You are stronger than any demon I have seen, even over Lord Inu No Tasho" Abaku stated and he bowed to Rin. "It is a pleasure to be of service to you, Lady Rin".

Rin looked at Abaku and back at Sasume in confusion and delight. If she remembered correctly Lord Inu No Tasho was Sesshomaru's father. If she was stronger than him then she knew she a hundred times stronger than Sesshomaru.

"I accept this, but only on one condition" Rin said with a smile.

"What is that Lady Rin" Sasume replied cocking her head to the side a bit.

"Is that palace mine" Rin asked curiously.

"Yes, it shall be until the day you pass on to the afterlife" Abaku replied and Rin jumped with joy.

"Then there is no conditions" Rin yelled and ran over to Yang hugging him.

"Such a strange girl" Abaku commented then he and Sasume shared a good laugh.

Rin put her necklace on and admired it as the flame still flickered and twisted even on her neck.

"Thank you, both for this lovely gift. Words can't describe the feeling I have right now" Rin said and hugged them both.

"All I can say is good luck, there is a lot of work to be done in order for the Southern Lands to return back to its original state" Sasume commented and Abaku nodded his head in agreement.

"It will surely be lonely in that huge palace by myself" Rin commented with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"You will have your servants and of course Yang" Sasume explained to the distressed girl. "You don't have to stay there all the time, there is always a things trying to intrude on your lands that have to be taken care of. So you won't be there as often as you think".

"Will you come see me" Rin asked quietly as she still messed with the small necklace.

"Of course, I am not as stuck up as most people are. I shall visit you as much as I possibly can, and even give you some help if you require it" Sasume replied with a smile and patted Rin on the shoulder.

"Ok" Rin said happily but then looked confused. "What should I do first?"

"The best thing we could do first is get the lord of each of the lands for a meeting so we can discuss this new happening. But we need full cooperation from each lord if you get my drift" Sasume stated and Rin nodded her head.

"Sesshomaru" Rin mumbled and looked down at the ground, this was going to be harder than she thought.

"It has been decades since the lords of all directions came together in peace and harmony, ever since Lord Inu No Tasho was killed Sesshomaru refused to work with us" Sasume said with a frown.

"This isn't business I should be in, I will leave you to discuss your matters alone. I bid you good bye Lady Rin please bring peace to these lands as we believe you will" Abaku said and disappeared into the woods before Rin could say anything to him.

"Can you handle him on your own" Sasume asked Rin gaining her attention again.

"I believe so, and if I can't I have Yang to protect me" Rin stated while rubbing the Demon Dog's ear.

"I will come with you as a precaution then. Sesshomaru is one unpredictable being, I should know I'm related to him" Sasume said with a frown.

"Ok, I could use the extra company" Rin said and laughed a bit.

Soon after their conversation Rin and Sasume climbed on Yang, and flew off in Search of The lord of the Western lands, Sesshomaru…

* * *

I had been debating wether to Post this chapter tonight, or just go to bed and post it tomorrow. You see where that debate got me, i am obvously posting it tonight because in my opinon i have made you wait long enough for a new chapter. I was kind of disappointed though when i only got one review for that chapter. So i figured that chapter was bad, and i avoided writing more for a while. So now here i am posting another chapter conquring my fear of having another bad chapter. A specal Thank You to Card Captor Fiona, i appreciate your review on the last chapter! To those who added my story to their favorites, or even me to their favorites thank you as well. Infact if you are reading this scentence THANK YOU! There now that i got all my thank you's out i am now telling you to GO READ MORE STORIES! THANKS FOR READIN! oh there i go thanking people again...=)


	10. Wanted Dead or Alive

_**Can I actually do this**_, Rin asked herself as she watched the trees wiz underneath them.

They had been traveling for a long time since Yang was having a bit of a hard time tracking Sesshomaru down, but he was slowly gaining ground.

"S…Sasume" stuttered out Rin.

"What is it Rin" asked Sasume and she turned around to look at the distressed child.

"do you think this is really necessary? I mean hunting Sesshomaru down and all, isn't there another way" Rin asked quietly feeling something stir in the pit of her stomach.

"Sadly no, there is no other way that we haven't tried. The only way is to beat him in a battle so he will respect you and I as Lords of both the Eastern and now the Southern Lands" Sasume replied and put a clawed hand on Rin's shoulder.

"You can do this, you are more powerful than he ever thought about being".

"Should we tell him who I am though" Rin asked and smiled a little bit deviously._** Let him worry about me, why should I even care**_, crossed her mind.

"It is up to you. I am not the one to battle him, it will be you" Replied Sasume and she turned back around to let Rin think.

"From now on I will be called Sasuke, Lord Sasuke" Rin stated with a broad smile on her face.

"Alright Rin…I mean Sasuke" Sasume said before laughing slightly.

Suddenly Rin caught the strong scent of rain water and she knew that they had indeed tracked down Sesshomaru. When yang landed on the ground Rin and Sasume hopped off of him and they stood in front of Sesshomaru who had his hand placed on tokijin's hilt.

"Well Sesshomaru, long time no see cousin" Sasume said trying to sound as nice as possible since she was attempting to avoid a fight knowing how Rin had felt.

"what is it you want Sasume, you are wasting this Sesshomaru's time" he stated in his usually icy tone.

"It is time we gather the four lands to bring peace and tranquility to these troubled lands" Sasume said trying to make it sound convincing.

"As I have told you before I have no interest in your so called 'get together' it is pointless. For no one will agree on anything" Sesshomaru stated and Rin frowned.

"Have you ever even tried to solve things? Or did you just sit there silent and not care what happened as long as you had all the power in the world" Rin asked and Sesshomaru's cold gaze settled onto her.

"Do you remember what happened last time you let your tongue slip like that girl" he threatened, but Rin just laughed.

"You have no right to address me as though I am rubble under your feet. I am Sasuke the lord of the southern lands which means I am your equal, and maybe more" Rin stated proudly and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"You will never be my equal filthy peasant. Just because you were trained and given a title by that mutt over there does not mean you are equal to I" Sesshomaru scoffed and Sasume growled slightly in irritation.

"I'm not a mutt" she mumbled slightly, but kept quiet to the most part.

_**How dare he call me a peasant, my parents were killed and I was left with nothing. That gives him no right to call me anything. I will just hit him on a sore subject**_, Rin thought as her blood boiled beneath her skin from such a remark.

"Oh peasant huh? Well how's it feel to have a father that left your mother for a human? I know you better than anyone Sesshomaru even though you may not realize it…" Rin said before she was pinned up against a tree by a clawed hand to her throat.

"I told you to watch your tongue now you're going to regret it" Sesshomaru said and held his hand up as the poison dripped from his nails ready to take his victim.

"I'm not stupid" Rin stated before pulling out her stashed dagger and swiped his cheek with it while launching upwards and landing gracefully on a branch above.

Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin as the blood slowly ran down his cheek from the wound that was right above where his markings were.

"We will see just how well your master taught you" Sesshomaru stated as he shot a quick glance towards Sasume who just stood back and patted Yang on the head.

"Fine have it as you wish since we can't handle things calmly" Rin stated and stood calmly waiting for an attack.

_**What is she doing leaving herself open like that! She's going to get herself killed**_, Sasume mentally shouted at Rin only to hear the echo of her on voice.

A smile was on Rin's face when she saw Sasume's facial expression. She knew exactly what Sasume was thinking which made it funnier.

I will dodge until he loses his composure then I will make my move and end this, she thought hoping that she had thought this through correctly. She knew things could take a turn for the worse and that was what she feared the most, but she didn't let it show.

In one quick motion Sesshomaru was up on the branch that Rin was and he took a jab at her with Tokijin. To his surprise though she practically disappeared and appeared on another branch by the time Tokijin embedded into the bark of the tree.

_**That is impossible,**_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he kept in pursue of the pray that seemed to always slip away from the blade of his sword.

Soon the irritation got to him and he started running faster and he kept slashing his sword at her, but it still seemed like he was cutting air.

_**His patience is wearing thin, he will soon have to crack or he will transform**_, Rin thought as she studied his demeanor.

Without second thought she did a flip over him while barely avoiding the sharp blade that managed to slice a tiny piece of her hair. Then swiftly she pulled out her sword and held it to the back of his neck showing that if he didn't surrender she would kill him right there.

"This Sesshomaru surrenders" Sesshomaru growled out. "I know when I've been beaten".

Sesshomaru tossed his Tokijin on the ground showing he wasn't a threat and Rin placed her back in its sheath.

"Don't.." Sasume shouted but she was cut off by a painful scream.

There stood Rin with Sesshomaru's hand going straight through her chest which pierced her heart clean through.

"You bastard how dare you… try to kill me after a fair battle" Rin spat out as blood ran down her chin.

Then before Sesshomaru could react Rin had flung the dagger that was in her possession at him and it hit him straight where she wanted it to, the heart. This made him quickly remove his hand from the gaping hole in Rin's chest to remove the thing that was causing him pain.

* * *

I know, it's been a while since i updated so please don't get to mad at me. Without you guys i wouldn't be anywhere on this story. Your reviews, adding me, and even reading it pushes me on to finnish this story. So to all of you give yourselves a pat on the back for being there for me. Once again special thanks to Kenia and a thanks to my new reader Renee who literally reviewed half of my chapters. Anyway i hope to get working on the next chapter right away so the suspense doesn't kill you guys, i think i would miss ya'll to much! ^.^

-Blitz Girl


	11. The pain inside

Sesshomaru slid down the tree trunk and sat painfully on the branch that he was once standing on. Suffering silently he pulled out the dagger that was now ending his life. Before him Rin was on one knee clutching her chest with silent tears falling down her face from the pain.

_**I need someone to heal me before I get any worse**_, Rin thought and she made an attempt to hop off the branch she was kneeling on.

Then landing on the ground with a thud she stood barely and started walking towards Sasume who was running towards her.

"Sasume we need to get me to a heal…." Rin was unable to finish the sentence because she landed on the ground out cold.

"Rin are you ok? RIN" Sasume yelled and picked up the limp body of the girl that managed to wiggle her way into Sasume's heart.

_**Don't worry I will take you to someone who can fix you up fine**_, Sasume promised Rin and she launched up onto Yang who immediately flew off.

Sasume barely gave a passing glance to the Youkai lord who still lay dying on the branch below them.

*Rin's mind*

"What happened" echoed around the dark area that seemed so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

Rin slowly walked around the dark area unsure of what to do.

"I feel like I'm missing something, but I can't remember what" Rin stated and looked around.

Slowly everything turned green and Rin recognized it as her favorite field that she stayed in often when she was with…

"Who was I with" she asked out loud as she tried to figure out the question that seemed to have no answer.

Then the wind twisted and whipped around her and an image of someone appeared in front of her.

"I recognize him, but the name keeps escaping me".

She slowly walked up to the man and the image dissolved. She then made her way into the forests that surrounded the field.

"Why can't I remember anything? It's almost like someone or something wiped all my memories gone".

Rin quickly turned her head to the side when she saw something out of the corner of her eye that looked like a shadow, but there was nothing there. When she looked forward she believed that she had saw the shadowy figure dart across the path that was in front of her. Once again though, it was gone.

"Who are you" she asked out loud and a laugh echoed all around her.

"You know who I am Rin weather you believe it or not" the voice said.

She still couldn't see the face of the individual as it ran around her in circles.

"Here I thought you were my little girl Rin, especially when you were small and loved to chat all the time" the voice mocked and Rin cocked her head to the side a bit.

In her head appeared the image of a man dressed in a white kimono with red flowers on the shoulders. Then on his face was the mark of a moon crescent on his forehead and two stripes on each cheek.

"I will ask again, who are you" Rin asked sounding more persistent this time.

"You know who I am" the voice stated again and the shadow stopped right in front of her.

Rin looked up at the shadow frowned. The shadow was right in front of her and she couldn't make out one facial feature, the face was a blur.

"If I knew who you were do you think I would be standing here asking your name" Rin said sarcastically and crossed her arms.

She didn't know why but the shadow figure made her feel safe in a way that she hadn't felt in a long time since her parents died.

"I…I remember now" Rin shouted as her eyes grew wide.

Flash backs of her families deaths flew through her mind and everything came back, including the man that had saved her from her miserable death.

"Sesshomaru" the words came out like poison from her tongue. "You are the one that killed me, that is why I'm here!"

A light chuckle was heard around Rin and the wind whipped around her again as the shadow's face could be seen again.

"why didn't you obey my orders Rin I told you to stay in that human village" Sesshomaru asked with a small frown on his face.

Alright now I know it isn't actually Lord Sesshomaru because he is talking oddly, Rin stated in her mind as she glared at the man in front of her.

"You had no right to abandon me in the first place so why should you care if I left or not" Rin said as the old feelings came rushing upon her like a wave.

"Your safety was an issue at the time, I had no choice" Sesshomaru explained calmly but Rin just snorted.

"You were just thinking of your pride, you got tired of being asked why the 'great youkai lord' had a human child with him" Rin accused with a frown that grew larger by the second.

"Rin, what you don't realize is I came back to the village to retrieve you" Sesshomaru said as his eyes grew distant.

"W..What" Rin said and tears formed in her eyes.

_**After all this time I thought he left me there for good**__,_ Rin thought sadly as the tears now rolled down her cheeks.

"I..wait a minute! You would have been able to find me by my scent" Rin yelled with a frown. "How dare you lie to me!"

Rin walked away from the figure that harbored the same looks as Sesshomaru, but was not the same in many ways.

_**Why was I so stupid to believe what he had said! He's just a figment of my imagination**_, Rin scolded herself as she made her way deeper into the depths of her mind.

*Sesshomaru*

_**Rin that was Rin? She is still alive after all these years,**_ Sesshomaru questioned himself as he watched the Inu Manta demon fly off with the limp body of it's owner.

Sesshomaru pulled himself up knowing that sitting around wasn't helping his condition at all so he jumped out of the tree and made his way back towards his home.

Why didn't I pay more attention? She said that she knew more about me than I realized, but why am I beating myself up over this, he asked himself as the sound of his vassal's cries were heard in the distance.

"Lord Sesshomaru, What happened Milord" Jaken asked but Sesshomaru just walked passed him without caring.

"Someone get the herbalist Lord Sesshomaru is injured" Jaken screamed as he ran back into the castle.

I am not so weak as to pass out, Sesshomaru thought at the feeling of dizziness overwhelmed him.

He made his way across the garden and into the castle slowly. He heard not a word of what the herbalist said as he pushed past her and went to his quarters.

"Leave my presence" he instructed and slid the door shut before there was any objection.

As he made his way across the dark room he pulled off his armor so the weight would be lifted off the injury.

"Foolishness was all it was" Sesshomaru scolded himself as he sat down on the cot and closed his eyes so he could concentrate on healing.

* * *

Yay my second update within what two days? Anyway i hope you enjoyed and keep looking for a new update within a few days because i am now hooked on this story and i found a new character i can add that deals with the southern people. Bwahaha feel the suspense yet? Anyway thanks again to Kenia who fatefully reviews every chapter i post. YOU ROCK KENIA! Thanks for reading and feel free to add any imput on my story that you like, i am always up for new ideas so suprise me! =)

~Blitz Girl


	12. Fighting For Your Life

"Nanaka I need your assistance" Sasume shouted as Yang's feet touched the ground of the court yard.

Servants ran out the door and picked Rin's limp body out of Sasume's arms and took her to her room. Following behind them Nanaka ran up beside Sasume and gave her a worried glance.

"Lord Sasume what happened to the child" Nanaka asked.

"That is not of your business. Just heal the girl" Sasume said coldly and stopped at the door.

"Of course" Nanaka said and rushed into the room.

She gingerly took the top of the kimono off of Rin and examined the wound.

"Oh my, this isn't good" Nanaka said and placed a hand over her mouth.

"What is it" Sasume said with her concern growing.

"There is nothing that we can do the poison will surely kill her. The most I can do is sew up the wound and hope that she can overcome the poison" she stated then took a cloth out of her pocket and dabbed the poison that was festering from the wound.

"You mean there is no antidote to this poison" Sasume asked with a face that showed none of the emotion she was feeling.

"No, this poison is rare so an antidote was never created" Nanaka stated then looked at one of the servants. "Quick get me my needle and the web of the demon spider that I gathered last week".

The servant quickly ran out of the room and came back just as fast with the needle and spider web in hand.

"Why the web of a spider" Sasume asked curiously as Nanaka stabbed the needle through Rin's flesh.

"It is strong if pulled on, but easily removed if burned" Nanaka stated then burned the end of the string where the needle was. "There I have done all I can do, the rest is up to the girl".

"Thank You Nanaka" said Sasume and Nanaka exited the room. "The rest of you are to leave as well, come get me when dinner is done".

The servants exited the room quickly and quietly and Sasume slid the door shut behind her.

"The first thing you need to learn is to never trust anyone during battle" Sasume scolded and sat down by the window.

She looked at Rin's calm sleeping face and she frowned.

_**How can she have poison coursing through her veins and not feel any pain? It's attacking her heart isn't it,**_ Sasume wondered to herself.

***Rin's mind***

"You aren't as stupid as I originally thought" the figure said as it jumped in front of Rin.

"I knew you couldn't be Sesshomaru, he is much colder than that" Rin stated.

"You are only partially correct, I am only part of the one you know as Sesshomaru" the figure stated.

Rin's cocked her head to the side slightly and she showed signs of confusion.

"The only difference between him and I is he is the one that injured you, I am the one that is now killing you" the figure stated.

"That means you are the poison that flows through Sesshomaru" she said with wide eyes. "I will not let you kill me".

Rin grabbed for her sword and then realized it wasn't there.

A laugh came from the figure and a smile was plainly on his face.

"You cannot kill me so it is not worth even trying. Give in and die peacefully" He stated and dove at her.

"No" Rin yelled and started running for her life.

"Run all you want you can't escape your fate".

"I don't care, it's worth a try" Rin yelled back and kept running.

*Outside Rin's Mind*

"No" Rin yelled and Sasume jumped.

"Rin are you ok" Sasume said and frowned when she noticed that Rin was still out.

Her face showed signs of distress and she suddenly broke into a sweat.

"Come on Rin you can fight this" Sasume said encouragingly and then she walked out into the hall to retrieve a bucket and rag.

Sasume walked back into the room with a bucket full of water and a rag. She then sucked in air and the bucket fell to the floor making water go everywhere.

"WHERE IS RIN!"

*Sesshomaru*

A nock came at the door which brought Sesshomaru out of his musings.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I please come in" Jaken's squeaky voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Fine" Sesshomaru said in his usual tone.

Jaken came through the door and bowed his head close to the floor.

"Milord, please I beg you to let the healer fix your wound, it could kill you".

"Jaken" Sesshomaru said and narrowed his eyes at the toad youkai. "Do you think that I of all people am not capable of healing myself?"

"W…w…well m…milord I wasn't saying that, I was just looking out for you well being" Jaken stuttered out as he started to shake from fear.

"Leave".

"But Milord!"

"Jaken, I said leave! Now!"

Hearing his master raise his voice made Jaken realize that Lord Sesshomaru wasn't going to give in easily, so he quickly ran out of the room and shut the door quietly behind him.

_**Oh I wonder what happened during that fight that upset Lord Sesshomaru so**_, Jaken thought as he walked down the hallway.

Sesshomaru stood abruptly then walked over to the window and looked out it.

_**Foolish retainer, how dare he bother me with such nonsense**_, Sesshomaru thought silently.

He then moved what was left of the arm that Inuyasha hacked off, feeling a tinge of pain.

_**It has been a full day and my body still hasn't healed it's self, I'm getting tired of sitting around so I'll use my demon to heal the rest,**_ Sesshomaru thought and felt his demon come to the surface.

Within seconds the wound that was in his chest was gone along with the pain that it had brought.

"Hnn" he said and examined the area to make sure it was fully healed up.

Then, deciding that he no longer wished to stay in his room, Sesshomaru walked down the hall and out the doors that led to the garden. Walking up to the white day lily Sesshomaru picked it out of force of habbit and stared at it for a few seconds waiting for Rin to run around him and get it.

_**That's right Rin is gone**_, he thought to himself and remembered the tears she had shed when he left her at the human village.

Flashbacks of the years she spent with him flashed through his mind causing a small smile to tug at his lips. Then, the most recent memory showed of Rin's limp body falling on the ground. That is when the small smile disappeared and he had to think hard of how Rin would have become a demon.

A short "Hnn" escaped his lips as he stared down at the snow white flower.

"Oh Milord, you finally came out of your room" Jaken stated as he ran up to his master.

Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken with a frown and punched him upside the head then walked away leaving Jaken to wonder what he had done.

"I need to learn to keep my mouth shut" Jaken said and rubbed the bump on his head.

Sesshomaru walked silently through his forest with the flower still in hand, wondering why he kept Jaken around. Before he realized it, he had entered a meadow and sat down in front of a tree.

_**For years I risked my life trying to protect that little girl, but now I'm going to be cause of her death**_, Sesshomaru thought as he looked down at the flower again.

Suddenly, a noise came from behind Sesshomaru in the woods and he stood quickly putting his hand on the hilt of Tokijin.

"Show yourself" he commanded sensing the strong aura.

"Sesshomaru, you always act so brave even if you know you are out matched" a voice said as someone came out of the underbrush.

"Rin" stated Sesshomaru feeling a bit surprised that Rin's aura had increased that much within only a day.

"The Rin you once knew is now gone. She has been lost in the subconscious of her mind fighting a battle with the poison you put in her. I am merely the demon blood that flows through her veins" she stated with a bored look on her face.

All her markings were now much bolder and slightly larger than before. Also, her eyes went from the chocolate brown that they always were, to the crimson red of any demon.

Sesshomaru frowned at the statement made by the demon Rin and he knew she spoke the truth because Rin's scent was mixed with that of his poison.

"Then why are you here, what business do you have with me that triumphs over your own life" he asked in his usual icy tone.

"The possibility that she is able to fight off the poison is slim, so I will most likely die. The reason that I have come to you now is to kill you for cutting my life short" Demon Rin stated and pulled out her sword. "She may refuse to harm you, but I have no regrets in taking you to hell".

Sesshomaru looked at the girl and pulled out Tokijin.

"If you wish to take me to Hell with you, it would be in your best interest not to take your time. From what I can tell, the poison will have melted you from the inside out in about an hour" he stated and charged forward at lightning fast speed.

"That is all I need".

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Hey, it's me! You know Blitz Girl, the one that is writing this here story? Is it ringing a bell now? Good, i'm glad to hear it. Anyway, yea i know it's been a few months since I've updated, but hey school comes first sorry to say. It seems i didn't get any reviews on the last chapter, did no one see it or something? Oh well, i just hope you guys are hanging in there with me I think i would miss you to much if you were gone. Give me a week or so and I'll probably have another chapter up. As always Thanks for reading and if you review, then Thanks for reviewing.

~Blitz Girl


	13. Things Change, So Do People

"Damn it all to hell" Sasume cursed as she took off through the woods following Rin's scent.

She had never expected the blood of Rin to take over like that thus making her angrier because she wasn't prepared.

The sound of metal clashing came to her ears and it struck curiosity in her. So, being careful to stay out of sight she edged toward where the trees ended and she watched the battle in front of her with great interest.

"Not keeping up very well Sesshomaru", stated Rin who had a few bloody marks on her, but compared to Sesshomaru she looked good.

Blood ran down his face from a mark just above his demon markings and his usually white kimono was stained red from the blood of his body.

**How has he been brought down so easily**, Sasume wondered as she examined her cousin.

"Woman, do not say things that you cannot backup" Sesshomaru stated then unleashed the dragon strike.

Dozens of lightning bolts came out of the ground around Rin slicing her body up horribly and her scream echoed through the normally peaceful valley.

Then, before she could get cut up worse Rin put up a barrier around herself so the bolts of lightning were reflected toward Sesshomaru.

Noticing his own attack coming straight toward him Sesshomaru jumped out of the way and watched as they destroyed some of the trees behind him.

"Not good enough" Rin said and the barrier vanished.

*Rin's mind*

Screaming filled the dark empty space of Rin's mind as she could feel everything her body was feeling although she wasn't in control of it.

"In a matter of minutes you will be dead girl" the thing said and she narrowed her eyes at it.

Standing up Rin narrowed her eyes at it as she watched it morph into another figure.

"I'm tired of you telling me I won't survive. I'm not weak, I am strong" Rin yelled and started running toward it.

The eyes of the figure widened and his smirk turned into a frown. He knew the girl was going to fight back and he was likely to lose.

Getting up close so they were eye to eye Rin punched him as hard as she possibly could.

This sent the figure back on his tailbone, but now his frown deepened and his eyebrows furrowed.

"You plan to defeat me" he asked Rin and she nodded.

"I am done running, it is time you left me alone".

Rin charged toward him and in her hand appeared her sword. Flames circled her body as her eyes turned a crimson red.

"You will die, and I will live" she yelled and unleashed her dragon's fire on the being.

Flames now engulfed the figure and a scream came from his mouth.

"I will return and when I do, you're coming with me" it yelled at Rin, then it's body vanished before her eyes.

Everything melted before her and a grassy meadow came to her vision. The smell of burnt flesh caught her attention and she noticed that she was standing with Sasume standing in front of her with a shocked look on her face.

"Rin, are you back" Sasume asked.

Right after she had told the two that the fighting had to stop, Rin had become quiet and her face went white along with her eyes. They had no pupils or irises, just straight white.

"Y…yea I think so" Rin stammered out and looked around her.

Sesshomaru was in a tree holding the tokijin in his hand with an almost confused look on his face.

Before she knew it she was embraced by the happy lord of the Eastern lands.

"I'm glad you are well, I was wondering if you were going to overcome the poison in your veins" Sasume stated a let go of Rin who had a smile on her face.

Rin glanced around the area one more time just to make sure she was truly back to her normal self and she looked back at Sasume.

"I cannot be killed that easily" she stated then looked at Sesshomaru who had placed Tokijin back in his sash.

Without another word she turned and was going to walk away until the words said by Sesshomaru stopped her departure.

"You are correct" he said and she was shocked to receive a complement from him, or at least she believed it was a complement.

"What did you say" she asked and turned around to face him.

Narrowing his eyes at Rin he slowly walked over and stood in front of her so that his cold gaze made her almost uncomfortable.

"I will not repeat myself".

That was when Rin knew that she had finally met the approval of the Lord of the Western lands.

"Fine" she said then turned herself back around and started walking back toward her home.

She somehow knew that things were going to be better now that she had put the high and mighty Lord Sesshomaru in his place.

"Rin" called Sasume who walked up beside her.

Looking over at Sasume with curiosity Rin asked a short "What" to show that she was listening.

"What happened, in your mind I mean" Sasume asked and Rin thought for a minute.

"I actually have no idea, it's all a jumbled mess that I cannot remember correctly".

Sasume nodded and decided not to press the matter since she figured the girl had spoken the truth.

"Ok, then what do you plan to do now"?

Rin looked up at the sky and said "I plan to go home and fix the damage that has been done from years of neglect".

Thinking to herself quietly Sasume wondered just what the girl had up her sleeve, but she decided to let Rin keep it a surprise.

"Ah, here we are" Rin said as they came upon the Southern palace.

Smiling from inside out Rin walked inside the home, her home.

A loud noise came from above them and Rin caught the sight of a bird was a bright orange.

"What the" Sasume wondered as the bird sat on Rin's shoulder.

The bird wasn't orange, it was on fire. Little flames flickered about the bird and it's eyes had a silver iris around a black pupil.

"Hello there" Rin said and looked at the large bird.

The bird looked at her almost like it was registering her appearance.

"Hello My Lady I am the southern bird known as Suzaku" the bird Suzaku said and Rin's eyes grew wide with wonder.

"You can talk".

Rin reached her hand up and touched the bird. Hesitating slightly at first with the fear that the flames would burn her, but in fact they just in circled her hand giving it an orange appearance.

"Yes, I am not an ordinary bird" Suzaku said. "I am a guardian bird".

Rin wondered for a minute if Suzaku was sent to protect her, but Sasume asked first.

"Are you here to protect Rin then"?

Suzaku nodded at Sasume's question and Rin's confused look was replaced with a smile.

"It will be you, me, and Yang then" Rin said happily and started to walk toward the back of the palace.

Following slightly Sasume wondered what Rin was going to do.

Out of the back of the palace was a door that Rin slid open and she gasped in awe.

In front of her was a garden with flowers of all different colors and sizes. Also, coming off the hill was a waterfall with a pool of water underneath it that was so deep she could not see the bottom.

"It's beautiful" Sasume stated and she noticed the willow tree that sat beside the waterfall with its branches full of delicate white flowers.

Underneath the tree was a wooden bench that must have been made out of the finest cherry wood because it had a deep red color that went well with the white of the tree.

"Someone must have taken much time in this area" Rin said as she sat on the bench.

"Indeed, for it is the most beautiful area of this place" Suzaku stated and Rin chuckled to herself. "What is funny"?

"I have to get used to the fact that you talk" Rin stated and looked out at the flowers that moved with the wind.

_**If someone were to attack me, would I be ready**_, Rin thought to herself when she noticed how empty the place was.

That was when she stood with determination written on her face and it blazed in her eyes.

"I plan to search the Southern lands to find the Southern Inu who survived the war and are just waiting to find a new leader" Rin stated and Sasume was caught off guard at her random statement. "I need some kind of help around here to restore this place to its former glory and to protect it as well".

Sasume nodded and said "You are right and I will send some of my servants over to you to aid you".

With a high long whistle Rin called to Yang and she was sure he would hear it even if he was miles away.

"Thank you Sasume, for everything" Rin said as she jumped on Yang when he landed in front of them.

Suzaku then hopped on Yang's head and proceeded to talk to the manta who barked in response.

"It was my pleasure" Sasume said and waved to the girl as Yang flew off in the direction of the woods.

* * *

Well it's been longer than a week, i know this. Which has been an epic fail on my behalf, but atleast i updated. Anyway thank you to those who reviewed on the last chapter. I'm going to give a shout out to Icegirljeni who is new to this story and to Kenia who has fatefully reviewed all my chapters. To those of you who i didn't mention i thank you as well! Anyway here is this chapter, but i'm not making any more assumptions to when the next one will be up.


	14. Finding Something That's Lost

Sighing heavily Rin felt boredom for the first time in a while. They had been searching high and low for hours with no luck in finding any southern Inu demons.

"Yang, as much as I hate to say it we need to head back" she stated then Suzaku reached out with one fiery wing and rested it on Rin's shoulder.

"My Lady, I'm sure if we keep our spirits up we will find them" he stated.

Rin nodded to the bird spirit as Yang turned himself around gracefully and they headed back toward their home.

In the blink of an eye a single arrow shot out of the forest and embedded it's self into Yang's shoulder causing him to lose his flight and go plummeting toward the ground.

Thinking on her feet, Rin jumped off the injured animal before he hit the ground.

"Yang, are you okay" she asked and crouched down beside him.

A rustle in the bushes behind her brought Rin to her feet as her eyes shifted over the area.

"Who is out there" Rin questioned and set her hand on the hilt of her sword

Another rustle came and a male demon walked out of the underbrush with his shoulders high and his eyes narrowed on Rin.

"The real question is who are you and why are you on our lands woman" the male demon stated and Rin narrowed her eyes on him.

"I am Rin, Lord of the Southern lands and you will address me as such" Rin stated proudly.

The male demon laughed a sarcastic laugh and crossed his arms.

"You think you are fit to be a lord? You aren't even fit to be a peasant" he said coldly and Rin grew angry.

Pulling her necklace out from her kimono top she showed the man and his eyes grew wide with confusion.

"Here is the proof that I have. Sasume, the lord of the Eastern lands gave me this after I trained for months with her and one of the Southern Inu".

Bowing now with his head low and his fist over his chest, the man stated his words of apology.

"Please forgive me My Lady, I was wrong to say such words".

Rin took a look at him and nodded slightly with her arms now crossed.

"Fine I will forgive this, only because I am in need of people" she said and Suzaku perched on her shoulder, his eyes narrowed on the man as well.

"There are many of us left Lady Rin, we kept hidden in the forest waiting for the right leader" a small girl said as she ran beside Rin with a big bright smile.

Rin smiled a kind smile at the girl as she took in her appearance and then she looked around only to see people appearing around them.

"Oh my" she said and then a man with long black hair and tired eyes stepped out of the crowd.

Walking over to her he bowed the same as the other man and spoke.

"I am a healer My Lady, please let me heal the wound of your friend" he asked in a deep rough voice much like her own father's had sounded.

Rin nodded her approval and the man stood then walked over to Yang and placed his hand on the arrow shaft. The arrow started to glow a blue color as he pulled the arrow out and the flesh mended together seamlessly.

"He is healed".

After walking over to Yang, she touched the spot where the arrow had just been which was now covered in his thick black fur.

"Thank you very much" she said with a smile while looking into the man's eyes.

"I am Haru the healer and this is my son, Ichiru" the healer Haru said and narrowed his eyes at his son.

Looking at the son and back at the father Rin did notice a resemblance between the two. They both had black hair, stone cold blue eyes, and their face shape looked similar.

"I am glad to have met you both" she commented then looked around at the others. "I am in need of assistance".

Haru nodded his head and then spoke.

"There are many warriors among us Lady Rin. We will be glad assist you".

Looking around one last time Rin then made the statement she would stick to.

"Women and Children may stay if they wish and anyone else who wishes to fight, follow me".

A smile graced Rin's pale face as she started heading toward the palace grounds where she would test the strength and ability of those who wished to serve under her.

*Sesshomaru*

Walking silently through the woods Sesshomaru's face was as emotionless as ever, but his mind was different. It was filled with confused questions like "Why" or "How" with no one to answer.

He hated the uncertainty that these questions brought and most of all he hated not knowing the answers to those questions.

He managed to ignore the questions about why she had beaten him so easily despite the fact his honor was smashed into the ground, but the one question that kept bothering him was how Rin had become a demon.

His musings ended when he came upon the outskirts of Sasume's courtyard. He wasn't stupid as to not notice that Rin and Sasume had a connection, so he knew Sasume had to know something.

"Ah Sesshomaru, what a surprise visit" Sasume stated as she walked toward him, her hands folded neatly into the sleeves of her kimono.

He glared at her with his icy cold eyes, but she seemed un effected as she chattered on about never seeing him.

"I have come for information about Rin" he stated and Sasume frowned.

With a disgusted look on her face Sasume rolled her eyes.

"Why would you need to know anything about Rin in the first place" she asked finding it funny that the more she wasted his time, the more irritated he got.

"It is none of your concern why I need to know" Sesshomaru replied wanting to kill her for asking such a question.

That was when something clicked in her mind and she knew just why he wanted to know.

"You're curious aren't you"?

Getting tired of her messing around he dashed forward and grabbed her by the throat slamming her back against a tree.

A devilish smile graced his lips at the surprised look on her face.

"You will tell me without anymore delay" he stated and Sasume narrowed her eyes at him.

Using her claws she sliced at his arm making him let go and she plopped on the ground.

"You don't always get what you want Sesshomaru, not everyone worships the ground you walk on" she made the daring statement as she stood. "If you want answers, Rin should be the one to tell you".

Looking at her stone cold face Sesshomaru knew she wouldn't speak even if he ripped her apart limb from limb, so he turned and headed to the south.

Sighing heavily as she watched Sesshomaru disappear in the shadows Sasume stood and dusted herself off.

"Good luck with this challenge Rin, you'll need it" she mumbled to herself and walked back toward her flower garden.

*Rin*

"Everything looks lovely Haru" Rin stated with surprise written in her voice.

Her eyes gazed around the area that had once been filled with rubble and debris.

A wall now stood proud and tall lined with many guards whose stone cold faces could rival even that of Lord Sesshomaru.

Tall trees stood now where the ones that had fallen and rotted away once were, so she knew that an elemental demon must be among them.

She was happy that her courtyard was now one she could have pride in.

"I thank all of you for the fine work you have done restoring this place to its former glory" she stated as she looked around at all the southern demons. "You may return to your homes for the night, I expect you here at the break of dawn tomorrow. Good night to you all".

Turning around Rin walked passed Haru who bowed his head in respect.

As she was about to enter her home a short "Rin" came from behind her causing her to stop and turn around, only to see Sesshomaru standing there.

"How dare you disrespect Lady Rin like that" one of the men stated and was about to attack until Rin signaled for him to stop.

Her eyes glared at him, almost daring him to say something else or to make any kind of move.

"What do you want" she stated as a frown appeared on her face.

He returned her steady glair for a moment, before finally speaking.

"I need to speak with you, alone".

Thoughts of confusion raced through Rin's mind, but she dismissed them and nodded her head for him to follow.

_**What am I getting myself into**_?

* * *

Hello readers! Yes, i do realise it has been a while since I have updated and I feel bad. (Otherwise I wouldn't be posting this chapter) It's summer vacation now, so i will try to write more. (Along with juggling work and family of course) Thank you to Kenia, icegirljenni,Liz and bec, anime girl 25.2, and lizzy bug for reviewing. (Come on lets make my shout out list longer people! xD) Also thank you to those who added my story and are reading it right now. I'll update asap, but until then see ya!


	15. The Dream

*Drum roll* So here's chapter 15 (Wow I'm on 15 already?) and I know everyone has been waiting to see how Sesshomaru and Rin's encounter go. (Especially Icegirljenni :D) I know it's been 3 months since I have updated, and I apologise for that. Just think of this as a halloween treat. Speaking of Halloween, happy early Halloween to those of you who celebrate it because I don't believe I'll be back before then. As usual, thanks to Icegirljenni and the new reviewer Saveme57 for reviewing, you two rock my socks off! (More reviews and more people would be awesome though.) So with no further delay, ENJOY! :)

* * *

With a stone cold face, Rin silently led Sesshomaru to the garden in the back of her home.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

Taking a moment to look over the girl, Sesshomaru swallowed and proceeded to speak.

"I want to know how you acquired demon abilities."

Rin took a moment to decide if she should explain to the Lord of the west, and she decided it would be best if he knew.

"Well", she started and proceeded to tell him the whole story.

After a few minutes of standing there listening to her, Sesshomaru couldn't decide how he felt about this turn of events.

It angered him that she was harmed by some demon, but he was glad she could live a long life. Unlike the one she would've had as a human.

It even crossed his mind at one point, that she could now be his mate without his honor being crushed like his father's had been so long ago, but he dismissed that thought for another time.

"Hn", was all he said and he turned his gaze toward the cherry blossom that was falling in front of his face.

A frown appeared on Rin's face and she said, "Hn? What is that supposed to mean anyway?"

He had to hold back a chuckle at the fire Rin still had. She was a full grown woman now, yet she could still act like she was 7.

"It means that I am content".

Dismissing the confused feeling she had in her head, Rin couldn't help but smile a little bit. This was the first time in years that she was happy to be near Sesshomaru, even after he left her.

"Is there anything else you need to know", she decided to ask, while the Youkai Lord was silent.

"No", he replied and walked out of the garden.

Taking a deep breath, Rin sat down on the bench and watched as the fish swam around in the water hole.

She didn't know what to do or think now, her mind was at a blank.

"Some food would be nice", she mumbled to herself and walked inside the castle.

*Sesshomaru*

Walking along the dirt path, Sesshomaru silently thought to himself about Rin.

He realized that her smile still seemed to warm his icy heart, even after all the years that have passed.

The main part though is how beautiful she has become, the thought crossed his mind causing him to frown in disgust.

Sesshomaru always did hate those thoughts, but he couldn't help but give into that one.

He couldn't help but remember back when she was a small girl, always pestering him about this thing or that. People would always ask him if he was going to have her as a snack.

The one memory that stuck most prominent in his head was when Jaken told the girl that Sesshomaru was going to leave her for the wolves.

*Flashback*

"Master Jaken, I am hungry", Rin stated to the toad Youkai.

Frowning deep, Jaken ignored the statement and just kept staring off into the distance.

Getting frustrated, Rin stood in front of him now, and stated again, "I am hungry Master Jaken".

Realizing that he wasn't going to get any peace, Jaken rolled his eyes and told the girl something that would scare her half to death.

"Quit your complaining girl, otherwise Lord Sesshomaru will leave you to the wolves".

Unknown to him, Sesshomaru had been standing behind him the whole time.

Tears started to stream down Rin's face and she ran off in search of her own food.

"JAKEN", Sesshomaru's voice boomed from behind the toad.

Not knowing whether to turn around and face his death or run, Jaken just sat there shaking.

"Y…yes Milord" he stuttered out and turned around.

As quick as lightning Sesshomaru had Jaken by the throat up against a tree.

"If you ever say something like that to Rin again, your head will be rolling on the ground before you can blink", Sesshomaru threatened, his eyes filled with rage.

Nodding slightly, Jaken was then thrown onto the ground.

*End flashback*

Even today that still gets my blood boiling, why would you tell a child that? Sesshomaru wondered as he came to where he had left Jaken.

"Milord, where on Earth did you disappear to", Jaken questioned and then bowed his head low to the ground. "Please forgive me that was not right of me to question you."

Sesshomaru replied with a frown, "I did not intend to answer you anyway".

He then walked away before Jaken could pester him anymore.

Lord Sesshomaru always treats me with so much disrespect, Jaken thought to himself as he traveled behind his Lord.

The overwhelming urge to see Rin again was now pestering Sesshomaru. He kept telling himself that he had just left her, but it seemed that he had grown feelings toward the girl.

I won't let this continue, he told himself and threw Rin along with all emotions to the back of his mind.

The thing that the Youkai Lord didn't know though, is Rin was having the same struggle within as he was.

After she ate supper, Rin went to her room and started humming and dancing around without realizing it.

That was when she realized that she had let her mind slip to the subject of Lord Sesshomaru.

"What is wrong with me", Rin questioned out loud and sat down on the floor.

This was the first time that she had actually thought about him as more than a friend or mentor. She knew that in the back of her mind she had always sort of liked him, but it was starting to grow worse every time she thought about him.

She stood up again, then started to pace around her room trying to sort this issue out.

What am I supposed to do, she wondered as she grew more frustrated by the minute.

"Maybe sleep will help me".

After changing her clothes, Rin laid down on her cot and proceeded to sleep, but it wasn't a good one.

*The dream*

Screaming came from a small room and Rin could hear it from down the hall. Quickly she ran to the room and opened the flap to see what all the commotion was about.

"What is going on", she asked out loud, but it seemed no one could hear her.

Many people were surrounding a table that had someone on it. Rin couldn't get a good look at the person, but from the high pitched scream she could tell it was a woman.

"Come on, push", a male voice shouted and Rin realized what was going on.

That woman's in labor, she thought in a panic as she really started to wonder who that woman was.

Within seconds another high pitched squeal was heard, but it wasn't from the mother, this time it was the new born baby.

Rin managed to get a glimpse of the baby who had snow white hair, amber eyes and two purple stripes on each cheek.

"Congratulations Lady Rin, it's a beautiful baby girl", one of the people said and handed the child over to her mother.

Did he just say my name, Rin thought in a panic.

That was when she saw the mother's face and realized that it was in fact her holding the child.

"No, no, no this isn't possible", Rin screamed and froze when Sesshomaru walked into the room and made his way toward the woman who was supposed to be her.

"She's beautiful", he stated and flashed a prize winning smile that only a happy father would have.

*Dream end*

"NOOOOO", Rin screamed and woke herself up from the dream.

Sitting up, Rin realized she was covered in sweat which caused her to frown.

"Something has to be done about this".


	16. Rin's Delema

Well, it looks like I'm back again with a new chapter! I bet some of you are jumping up and down now because it has taken me less than a week to update. See, I told you guys I wouldn't take months to update this time. :P

Anyway, thanks to icegirljeni and saveme57 for reviewing! (I can't say you rock my socks because I'm not wearing any.) Come one guys, they are beating you at reviewing, let's get some more people! Well, that is all I have to say for now. Enjoy! :D

* * *

After she stood up and stretched, Rin started to pace around her room again.

That dream really disturbed her, even though in the back of her mind she was actually slightly happy.

"What does this mean? Was it a premonition for the future", Rin asked out loud which woke Suzaku up.

He blinked a few times before focusing on Rin who still was pacing around the room.

"Lord Rin, what is troubling you", he asked and looked down at Yang who had also woke up.

Rin stopped when she heard a voice and she turned around to look at Suzaku.

"I'm sorry if I woke you two up", she said with a frown on her face.

Even though she could trust Suzaku with her life, she didn't want to let anyone know about her problem.

Rin started toward the door and Suzaku flew over onto her shoulder causing her to stop.

"My lady, please tell me what is wrong", the fire bird said with a concerned look on his face.

She picked him up off her shoulder and placed him back on his sleeping perch carefully.

"It is nothing Suzaku, so don't be so alarmed", Rin said jokingly and smiled at him. "Now go back to sleep".

Both Yang and Suzaku closed their eyes and fell back to sleep before Rin even left the room.

Now I need to go sort this out, Rin thought to herself as she made her way to the back garden.

When she walked outside, everything was lit up from the light of the full moon which gave the back garden a majestic look.

"Beautiful", Rin said out loud as she strode across the grassy area.

After sitting down on the ground, she crossed her legs and closed her eyes.

Rin sighed and concentrated, clearing her mind of almost everything so she could think rationally.

"What is it that I want", she asked while her eyes were still shut.

Suddenly a noise came from behind her which made her stand up quickly.

Rin's mouth gaped open when she realized that she wasn't at the castle anymore, she was in a field and nothing was around for miles.

"You know what you want", someone said from behind her.

It was a rather large dragon with blue scales and piercing black eyes.

She had never seen this dragon before, so she was intrigued by it.

"How did I get here and who might you be", Rin asked as she looked the dragon dead in the eyes.

A small rumble came from the dragon's chest which caused her to grab for her sword, but it wasn't there.

"I am the dragon of the south, the one who originally taught the Inu Youkai's", he explained. "The powers that you now possess come from me".

Rin's face lit up with both amazement and awe when the dragon's words hit her ear drums.

"It is an honor to meet you", she said as she bowed to him.

The dragon stretched out one clawed finger and touched the bottom of her chin.

"That is not why I am here though. There are other matters we need to discuss".

Immediately Rin grew silent and waited for the dragon to speak.

"You must become mates with the Lord of the West. Otherwise great calamity will fall upon the world and millions of innocent people will die".

Rin didn't know how to react with the news she had just been given. She was still caught up on the words, "Great calamity" and "People will die".

"So the dream was indeed a premonition as I first thought", she finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes and if you don't have your daughter, then she won't stop the war that will wage between the North and the South", he explained. "That war will wipe out most of the Inu Youkai population to almost extinct".

Rin looked at the dragon and could tell that he was speaking the truth.

"Alright", she agreed and smiled slightly.

The dragon reached out his hand once more, but this time he placed a claw on Rin's forehead.

"I bid you good luck", he stated before Rin was brought back to reality.

When Rin opened her eyes, she noticed that the rays of the sun were just starting to come over the horizon.

"Oh no, I need to go meet the warriors", Rin yelled and jumped to her feet.

Quickly, she ran out to the court yard only to find that no one was there yet.

Good, I'm glad I am not late, she thought in relief as she listened to the soft chirping of the birds.

Soon, she heard the shuffling of feet behind her and she knew that it was the men.

"Good morning Lord Rin", Haru stated in a chipper voice.

Turning around, she nodded to him and the other warriors.

"Today we will test your strength. You will spar each other which will determine your ranks amongst your fellow warriors. The strongest warriors will be sent out after the weak ones. This way the weak warriors will be protected by the strong".

Mumbling was heard amongst the crowd which caused Rin to frown.

"If you have any objections to my method, or any other ideas I will listen to them".

Haru stepped out from the crowd and looked at Rin with gentle eyes.

"My Lord, we all have agreed that your method is a good one, Right men", he stated and cheers came from behind him.

Rin smiled and nodded her head once. "Well alright then, get into pairs of two and spar. Whoever wins will be placed with the others who won and that will be our two groups".

All around her, the sounds of metal clashing together and men shouting started almost immediately.

For a moment, she felt happy with being in charge although she didn't like ordering people around.

Within a few hours, the two groups had been separated and were now sparing with each other just to get stronger.

"Well, it looks like you've got everything handled here", a familiar voice said from behind Rin.

A smile spread across her face as she turned around to face Sasume.

"It is good to see you", Rin said with the smile still on her face. "I need to talk to you".

Quickly Rin turned around and spotted Haru out of the crowd.

"Haru, come here please", Rin said and Haru dashed over within seconds.

"Yes Lord Rin", he said and bowed his head.

"See to it that they keep this up for a while longer, and then you may return to your homes".

After a nod from Haru showing he understood, Rin and Sasume went on a walk through the woods.

"So, what is it you wished to speak with me about", Sasume asked after a few moments of silence.

"The other night I had a dream", Rin stated and then she explained about the dream, along with the Dragon of the south.

After a few minutes of listening to her, Sasume stated, "That is interesting".

"For the first time in years, I am scared Sasume. I know what I have to do, but what if Sesshomaru doesn't agree", Rin said with a frown on her face.

Sasume then stopped and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"You will figure this out Rin. Just like you figured out how to get stronger and become what you are today".

A small smile appeared back on Rin's face as she nodded her head once.

"I must return to my lands now, I just came to check up on you", Sasume stated and gave Rin a hug. "Good luck, I believe in you".

With that Rin was alone again and Sasume was running through the tree tops.

"I can do this, the world depends on it".


	17. What Will I Do?

I'm back! Yes that's right, I said I'm back. Sorry about that you guys, I had some family trouble. Unfortunately it's still going on, but as long as I am able to write, I'll be alright. So, here is chapter 17 and I can't wait to make it to 20. Such a big number for a small writer like me. Merry Christmas to you guys, even though I'm a few days late. Also, everyone have a happy new year as well! Thanks to my reviewers, I hope I didn't lose you guys, I might be a little upset. Now, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Rin walked along the pathway, almost dragging her feet. She was scared of what was going to happen now that she had to talk to Sesshomaru.

Even though Rin had been walking for a few hours, she was nowhere near the Western boarders. She was glad for this though, it just gave her more time to think.

"What would I even say? I can't just come out and tell him that we need to become mates." Rin mumbled.

That was when she got an idea to just spend some time with Sesshomaru. She would take him to a big open field and hopefully they could just talk for a while, but Rin knew it would never be that easy. Sesshomaru would question her.

"Maybe I could just tell him that I need to speak with him." Rin finally decided.

'_You will tell him the truth, explain your true feelings about him'_, a voice said in the back of her mind.

Rin continued walking, until a rustle in the weeds caught her attention. She recognized that aura, but she had hoped that it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Kagome, why on earth are you so upset?" A voice said, and Rin knew it was none other than Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome came through the brush, then froze when they saw Rin. Like usual, Inuyasha pulled out his sword, waiting for a challenge.

"Who in the hell are you?"

Rin smiled and shook her head, they would never recognize her now that she had become a demon.

"Oh Inuyasha, don't be so quick to react. You know I would never hurt you guys."

A look of confusion came across both Inuyasha and Kagome's faces. They took a long time to try and figure out who Rin was, but in the end they both just gave up.

"You have no clue who I am, do you?" Rin said, then started laughing slightly. "I guess that's to be expected now that I've been turned into a demon."

Kagome looked at Rin a little bit closer and smiled at the realization.

"You're Rin, aren't you?" She asked.

Rin smiled and nodded her head. She walked forward and hugged Kagome gently.

"Actually, that's Lord Rin now." She said, trying to sound like a mean person.

After that, both Rin and Kagome ended up giggling like a couple of little girls. Inuyasha still stood in his spot, puzzled.

"H-how did you become a demon?"

Rin turned her attention to Inuyasha and she gave him a kind smile. Then, she proceeded to explain to them about how she came to be a Southern Inu demon, along with everything that happened up until meeting up with them. She made sure not to tell them about the dragon or her feelings.

"So, you're telling me that you beat my brother?" Inuyasha asked uncertainly.

Rin nodded her head and answered Inuyasha's question with a short, "Yes."

Inuyasha nodded, slightly impressed that the girl who was once helpless could now even beat him at a battle. Of course Inuyasha would never admit that out loud, he didn't want anyone to know what he actually thought.

"That's impressive." Inuyasha said after a moment's pause.

Rin nodded then looked around and realized that it was getting late.

"As much fun as I've had talking to you again, I'm afraid I must get going." Rin said sadly.

She gave both Kagome and Inuyasha a hug, despite Inuyasha refusing.

Not long after that, she was on her way again walking toward the Western lands. She was glad to have seen her old friends, she needed that slight bit of normality in her life. Rin had grown tired of always being addressed politely and being practically worshipped. All she wanted was to be normal again.

"Then again, being normal was never a good thing either. People would always walk on me and treat me like dirt." Rin said to herself. "Now I'm the strongest demon alive."

Rin felt a great bit of pride when she said that, and it made her happy to be a demon.

'_That and you would have never earned Sesshomaru's respect and love'_, Rin thought to herself.

She still wasn't quite sure about the second part, but she knew that Sesshomaru respected her for who she was.

"Soon, this nightmare will hopefully end and I can be happy."

*Sesshomaru*

He knew that Rin was coming, he caught her scent from miles away. The sweet scent of apple blossoms which she always carried, even as a child. Lately he had become quite addicted to that scent without realizing it.

"Jaken, I am going for a walk." Sesshomaru informed his ward just before walking out.

He ignored the excessive questioning of why he was leaving and kept going, leaving Jaken to wonder in silence.

'_There is something different about her, she is troubled by something'_, Sesshomaru thought quietly as he walked.

The sun was starting to set, and he had figured that he would reach Rin after it was dark if he continued walking. So, the lord of the west picked up his pace so that he would be able to meet Rin as soon as she crossed onto his land.

A few nagging questions kept bugging him. Why was Rin troubled, and why was she coming to his lands.

'_She's coming to see you_.' Something told him in the back of his mind, but he tossed that thought out.

He was beginning to grow tired of all the questions without any answers. He only had so much patients until he grew angry, which was something he tried to avoid.

The feeling that actually came instead of anger, was concern for Rin. He did not understand why this feeling came upon him, normally he totally ignored any feelings. Now, as Sesshomaru came closer to Rin, he realized that he had strong feelings for the girl.

He had never put much thought into feelings, they were useless in battle so there was no point in having them. Ever since that day Sesshomaru brought Rin back to life, she had been melting the icy shell around his heart without realizing it. So now, he actually felt things instead of being able to block them out.

Sesshomaru decided that the main thing he was feeling was love, but there was also a mixture of lust in those feelings. Neither of them he liked, they clouded his judgment and thoughts at the same time.

Like right now for instance, he was too busy thinking and not paying any attention to his surroundings.

"This will never work." Rin's voice said from up in front of him.

It seemed that she was arguing with herself about something and Sesshomaru had to hold back a chuckle. Even after going through what she did, Rin still argued with herself to figure out the right way to get something done.

"Rin." Sesshomaru's deep voice got the girl's attention.

He didn't know what to say next, so he decided that they would talk somewhere else.

"Follow me."

Rin did as she was told, like she always used to. Accept now, she didn't have that happy six year old attitude. She had fear that only a grown woman could have.


	18. Deciding What You Truly Feel

Hi guys, I'm back with chapter 18 and it only took me 18 days to update! This chapter seemed to drag on a little, but this is the one that icegirljenni has been waiting for. Yea that's right, the confessing of feelings. It isn't as easy as you think it will be though. They don't actually tell eachother their feelings, but I'll let you figure the rest out for yourself. I appreciate the reviews you guys and if anyone has any ideas for future chapters or ways to change my chapters, feel free to talk to me about them. Special thanks to icegirljenni and .13 for reviewing on the chapter before this. Now, on with the story!

* * *

It was such a clear beautiful night that Rin thought she could see every star in the sky.

That was the best part, no moon. It seemed as if everything around them was so silent that they could hear a pin drop on the padded forest floor.

The silence between them made Rin feel slightly at peace. She could think clearly without someone pestering her about a subject, which was why she held such high respect for Sesshomaru. He let people have their distance while keeping his own distance.

Not long after they had begun walking, the pair came to a clearing. Nothing but ankle high grass grew in it and the stars were very viewable from that spot.

Silently, the Youkai lord mulled over what he should say to the girl.

"The night of the new moon is always the best because that is when a person can clearly see the stars," Rin said, looking straight up.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice the way the stars reflected in Rin's eyes. It almost looked like Rin's eyes were the ones shining, not the stars.

"A new moon night shows what a person cannot see in the light."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and wondered if he had made that up. She then turned her head and looked back at the sky. Rin wasn't sure what to say at this point, it was like she couldn't find words to say what she needed to say.

"Do you remember when I was young and I used to pick flowers for you," Rin asked trying to start some kind of conversation.

After a short nod from the Lord of the Western lands, Rin continued what she was saying.

"I used to think that you actually liked them."

Sesshomaru was quite taken back by what Rin had said, but he didn't let it show.

In all truth, he actually liked when she gave him flowers. It wasn't the flowers themselves that he liked, it was the joy he saw in Rin's face when she gave them to him. That joy always seemed to warm his icy heart and tug at his emotions.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru started his sentence and searched for the words to say.

He continued to search too. Still, he couldn't come up with a sentence that sounded like it should without all of the emotional stuff in it. He still didn't like emotions, but the only way he could say what needed to be said was to let them start influencing him.

"I may not have liked the flower….but the joy you got from giving it to me, made me…" Sesshomaru couldn't find the right word to finish the sentence.

Was it happy? Was it content? He couldn't figure out how it made him feel. This is when Sesshomaru started hating the emotions and feelings even more. He could never figure out what it was that he felt.

"Happy," He finally finished the sentence, unsure if that was actually what he felt.

Rin smiled happily, she never knew Sesshomaru to express any kind of emotion let alone tell her what he had felt. She also knew him well enough that he wouldn't say anything else without her saying or doing something.

She turned to look at his perfect statue face. Their eyes met for a moment and Rin's face grew hot from embarrassment.

_Am I really going to do this?_ Rin thought.

She took a step forward, still unsure of what she was about to do. The silent Youkai lord looked at her questioningly, not letting the curiosity show in his face.

"L…Sesshomaru," Rin caught herself before she said the "Lord" part.

She looked into his eyes, trying to find some strength to continue.

Rin then slowly put her hand out and cupped his cheek, gently rubbing her thumb over his magenta markings. She felt him tense under her touch, but after a few seconds he slightly relaxed.

She bit her lip nervously, wondering if she could and should continue.

_Why is she looking at me like that is she going to_….Sesshomaru's thought wasn't finished.

At that time, Rin leaned up and softly kissed his lips. At first, he was about to back away, but once he felt the gentle softness of Rin's lips he let it continue.

Sesshomaru couldn't decide what to do next. He was either going to step back, or he was going to take her in an embrace.

Before he had done anything, Rin stepped back and broke the kiss. A look of embarrassment was on her face and she couldn't meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line," she mumbled.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl, not even speaking a word. That was how stubborn he was. A beautiful female was showing him affection, and he still wouldn't let his guard down.

"Rin," The silent Inu Youkai finally said something. "It is I who should be apologizing."

Rin looked up, not sure why Sesshomaru would have to apologize. His silence told Rin that he was carefully thinking over the words to say.

_What is it that I have to apologize for? It's not like I did anything wrong_. Sesshomaru thought.

Something in the back of his mind yelled at him, _you should apologize for being such an emotionless jerk. The poor girl obviously loves you._

Sesshomaru frowned at the thought which plagued his mind.

"I have given you…insufficient affection."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, surprised that he would even admit something like that. Even though the words held no emotion, Rin hung on to the tiny bit of hope they gave her.

Sesshomaru contemplated on what else to say. Should he tell her how he felt, or just leave it alone? He was having a hard time deciding because of that stubborn streak in him.

_You came out here for a reason so just tell her what you can._ That voice bugged him again.

"Thank you," Rin said which broke the uncomfortable silence.

When he shifted his gaze back to her, Rin could have sworn she saw his features soften a bit. Even the hard icy glair seemed to turn into a normal look.

His jaw tightened and he seemed to sigh in defeat. No matter how long he was going to try and hide from what he felt, those emotions would still find him. They had gotten to his brain now and he knew that once they were there, they would haunt him like a lost spirit.

"There is something that needs to be said," He finally concluded.

Sesshomaru seemed to stall, like saying what he felt hurt him. In fact, he had been stalling since he had first told Rin to follow him. Stalling was something that the Youkai lord never did.

_There is a first for everything. _The annoying voice said after reading his thoughts like a book. _Even for you_.

"You don't have to explain yourself," Rin said and gave him a sweet smile. "If I know you as well as I hope I do, I know it is hard for you to explain something so foreign."

Sesshomaru looked at the girl in disbelief. She knew much about him, that much was for sure, but could he really spend the rest of his life with her? Would she be the one to remove his life from the misery and pain that he had made it?

"No, I will speak now," Sesshomaru said more to himself than to Rin.

What would he tell her though? Should he just tell her something that shows just a little affection so she knows he actually did care?

"Your smile warms this Sesshomaru's heart," He said before he could stop himself.

_I guess I just said something so she knows I care._ Sesshomaru thought and almost rolled his eyes at how pathetic he sounded.

Rin's smile showed that she was happy with what he had told her. She was the strongest demon in the world at that moment, yet something as small as affection could make her happier than anything.

"I am glad. There is something I must say as well," Rin said. Now it was her turn to think about the words she should choose.

She thought for a few seconds, trying to come up with something that went with the moment. She knew she shouldn't tell him that she loved him, it would just sound tacky. Rin wanted to say something that really had specialness to it.

"When you're happy, whether it's from winning a battle or just getting into a good battle, I always wish time would pause so you could be happy forever."

Rin thought for a moment, deciding if she had liked what she said or not.

_Well, I can't take it back now so I might as well like what I said_. She thought as she watched his eyes waiting for some sign of him being happy or offended.

Sesshomaru took in what Rin had said with silence. She liked when he was happy even if that meant someone was getting killed? That was a new twist to the female's mind. Sesshomaru expected Rin to want him to be perfect, not some power thirsty cold blooded killer.

_She accepts you for who you are, not what you do._ The voice told him.

Sesshomaru surprised both Rin and himself by grabbing the girl and hugging her tightly. He took in the fresh scent of cherry blossoms that seemed to follow her everywhere. It was like he could just drown in her scent for the rest of his life. That was when he finally made the decision that he _would_ spend the rest of his life with Rin.

_The only question left now is when shall I ask? The night of the full moon would be good. Yes, that is when I will ask Rin to spend the rest of her life with me. _The plot seemed to form in his head.

Now there was only one thing left to say to the girl who made his life better since the day he revived her.

"Thank you Rin, for accepting who I am," The words slipped out of the Youkai lord's mouth almost in a whisper. Rin had picked up on what he said though because his lips were practically beside her ear.

"I cannot make you be something that you are not. That would be cruel on my behalf," Rin said and her voice was muffled by his kimono.

The scent of a soft summer breeze clung to Sesshomaru like glue. Rin liked it though, it seemed fitting for a man who traveled so often. Their embrace was over before Rin wanted it to be. She almost longed to be held by him again, to feel the soft heartbeat within his chest.

"You will come back to stay at the palace, things tend to lurk around at night," Sesshomaru said and his face had turned back to the emotionless statue that it always was.

Rin didn't mind it so much anymore because she knew that deep inside him, there were the feelings which he hid so well.

"I will follow you to the end of the earth Lord Sesshomaru."


	19. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello fellow anime lovers, It's I, Blitz girl with a crazy important author's note. As you all are aware, I have not updated in over a year which may have caused a loss of interest in this story. What I am asking from you is a few simple comments to show me that there is still interest in my story. I intend to finnish it, but I would still like to know if there is interest. Thank you and happy reading!

-Blitz


	20. Being Used as Bait

Since I received such good reviews for this story I decided to update immediately. Thank you everyone who reviewed, that made me feel great to know so many of you like what I write. I'm warning you now, in this chapter there is a twist to everything that will blow your minds! Thank you again! :)

-Blitz

* * *

As silence settled over the two Youkai lords on their trip to Sesshomaru's home, the Lord of the West could not help but feel uneasy. This feeling was one that he did not experience often, but in most cases something bad happened after he got it.

_This feeling came over me the day that I lost my arm_, he thought.

Disgust washed over Sesshomaru like a wave after that; not only from the fact that he lost his arm, but also it was because the half breed runt did it. That was something which hurt his pride and it still does to this very day, even though the great lord of the west would never admit that to anyone.

Putting aside the disgust Sesshomaru tried to focus on his surroundings, looking for any sign of a threat. He found nothing out of the ordinary except for the strange feeling of suffocation that washed over him when he tried to use his keen sense of smell. The possibility that someone was hiding from him in order to spy on Rin and himself angered him. No, it infuriated him to the point that he wanted to kill the miscreant slowly just to watch the life drain out of the person.

Rin looked over at her traveling companion when she felt the air shift around them. The look on his face was blank, she couldn't tell what it was that he was thinking. This made her wonder if he was having the same problem feeling out their surroundings as she was.

"Something isn't right." Rin's voice broke the silence.

Sesshomaru nodded and Rin was relieved to know she wasn't the only one having weird feelings. Something or someone was definitely watching them, but the two Youkai lords couldn't tell who or where the person was. Its presence seemed to surround them, like it was trying to cut them off from the outside world.

_I know this presence, but I cannot figure out where I have felt it, _the thought crossed Rin's mind a million times while she was trying to figure out where in fact she had felt that presence.

"Show yourself miscreant." Sesshomaru's deep voice echoed around them making the dark shadows around them dance.

Childish laughter then replaced the area around them which had just been filled with the Youkai lord's voice. Rin's flight senses were telling her to run and to hide from this thing, but she stood her ground as a lord should.

"I have shown myself many times to you, however you have not realized it." The voice said and it made their skin crawl.

Neither of them could pinpoint the location where the voice was coming from which made Sesshomaru more irritated than he was before.

"Do not speak in riddles demon. State what business you have with us and how you have managed to dull our senses." Rin said, sounding stronger than her mind felt.

"Why I have done no such thing young demon lord, in fact I have not messed with your senses at all. It is your minds which I have fooled." The voice which was once a child's voice had changed to an old man's voice. "I have tricked your minds into thinking that you cannot smell me, when in fact you can. I could be standing right in front of you and you would not know it."

Rin's stomach was in knots and she felt like she was going to get sick from fear of the unknown. The fact that she would not be able to protect herself from an attack bothered her. The voice then spoke again, but it was dangerously close to her ear.

"Don't worry I'll only hurt you a little."

A sharp twang of pain shot through Rin's body and a thin line of blood started to come from the new wound on her arm. Sesshomaru watched as her eyes grew to the size of saucers and her face froze with fear. Neither of them knew what was going to happen next no matter how hard they tried to fight the fog which had invaded them.

"Are you so pathetic that you cannot show yourself to this Sesshomaru? Or is it fear which makes you cloak yourself from us?" Sesshomaru fired off the questions one after another stirring up another laugh from the creature. This time the laughter sounded tired and weak, like whoever possessed it had traveled a long and tiring journey.

"I only plan to toy with you for now until I am done studying you. The female is peaking my interest as of right now; I am surprised she hasn't caved from the amount of fear coursing through her veins. However, you Lord Sesshomaru have proven quite sturdy against everything I have thrown at you. This makes me wonder what it will take to destroy your barriers. I intend to find out soon, very soon."

Once that sentence was finished, the area surrounding the Youkai got lighter. The shadows were gone which left them confused and curious.

"That thing isn't done with us, I know it." Rin's shaky voice sounded louder than it should have been for the way she felt.

Sesshomaru knew all too well that Rin was correct; the thing was going to come back and toy with them until it decided to kill them. Unless there was a way for them to block out the trickery, their minds would be taken over once more and they would never see the end coming.

"We need to return to my home in a quick manner so we can try to prepare ourselves before the cretin comes back."

There was no more spending time together in a nice way; now they had to rush. This upset Rin slightly because she was enjoying the peaceful presence that Sesshomaru gave off when he wasn't trying to hunt down a demon or kill his brother.

Within minutes they were at the western palace without changing their pace at all. It was apparent to both Youkai that they had been walking even when the creature got into their minds. Even though they bid each other good night when they reached Rin's room, both Rin and Sesshomaru knew that it would be hard to sleep after what they had just experienced.

_This has nothing to do with fear_, Sesshomaru thought to himself as he walked to his own quarters. _It deals directly with danger._

_-_Rin-

"Even after all of that gruesome training that Sasume and Abaku had put me through, they could never prepare my mind." Rin Mumbled and kicked her sandals off.

She laid down on her cot and stuck her hand behind her head. It troubled Rin to know that she recognized the presence of the thing that caught Sesshomaru and herself in the mental trap. The thing that troubled her more was that it could attack them at any time and they wouldn't see it coming.

Soon after laying down, Rin drifted off into a light and uneasy sleep where her fears were truly realized. She was not unprotected though, down the hall Sesshomaru paid attention to her every movement and breath. He refused to let her be harmed by a coward who hid in the shadows.

-The dream-

A small human Rin bounded through a patch of wild flowers with a big grin on her face. She planned to give them to the one person that she knew really needed cheering up, Jaken. Before she could find the green demon toad, something dark caught her attention and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Is someone there?" She asked nervously and watched as the shadow came fully into the light.

Rin believed that it was a dragon from its long and scaly appearance, but soon it shifted into a man shorter than Sesshomaru.

"I will always be here, even when you don't realize it." The man said and instantly Rin recognized his voice.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed and tears streamed down her face.

-Outside of the dream-

"GO AWAY!" Rin screamed and her body was shaking badly.

The dream had felt so real she could still hear the man's voice echo in her mind. What she didn't know was Sesshomaru was standing in her doorway watching her even before she had woken up.

"What was it?" His voice broke the silence of Rin's room making her jump out of her skin.

Outside the sun was just coming up over the hills and birds were chirping their songs of love. Even in the dim light Sesshomaru could tell she had become very pale.

"He has been in my mind for longer than I thought." Rin stated and shook her head sadly. "Before I went to come see you, I had what I thought was a premonition from the Dragon of the south. But really, the man had got in my head and used me to get to you. There was really no dragon at all."

"He is our minds, even when we don't think he's there."


End file.
